Transcending Fluttershy's Dark Sky
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: Celestia has a big magic horn of darkness that she used to make creations, and one of those creations is a human in the human world of Equestria, meaning he must help find his mother's Japanese rhinocerous so that there will be salvation.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, there was nothing but nothing. But that nothing soon created a deity, and that deity turned the nothing into the something which became the souls of all things, and because there was no such thing as evil, the souls were all good. The deity created morals, and everyone practiced and trusted the morality.

However, that was until the forces of insanity commanded the deity's daughter to create immorality, and turn some of the souls into evil spirits. At first, good and evil were friendly rivals, until the mysterious element of entropy caused the rivalry to decay from fun to destruction. The one responsible for creating this element was none other than the deity's daughter's son...the creator of the universe's dark sky.

And the event that would lead to the inevitable destruction of the world all started with an unusual event in the world...someone woke up.

Transcending...

"Uh...something's strange..." said the some one who woke up. "Hey, I'm awake! How is this possible? The only answer is that I must have fallen asleep and woken up..."

The person was in a bedroom lying on a bed covered in empty beer bottles that he had been lying on.

"These empty bottles don't have anything in them..." said the person, "why do they exist? Why do I exist? I should find the answer, it might be interesting."

The person decided that that would be his motive for getting out of the bed. When he got out of the bed, he saw a mysterious note on a computer desk that laid near the bed.

"Should I read this mysterious note?" he asked as the atmosphere around him changed into that of mystery. "I don't want it to create a mystery that will cloud my memory and make me forget about the other question I had in mind."

"YOU MUST READ IT." whispered a voice in his head. "It provides all the answers..."

"Well if I must read it, then I guess it's a requirement." he said as he chose to read the note.

The writing inscribed on the note read:

"Dear My Foolish Son,

Hello Honey! I am your mother, and you are my son. I am an alicorn, a winged horse with a big long horn on her head, and you are a human. The reason we are so different is because I not only adopted you as my own, I gave birth to you as well. The reason you can not see me is because I am not here. I am at your school teaching you, considering that you're coming to school to learn about how to evolve from your teacher like a normal kid. I guess I can forgive you if you are late, for you drank too much beer, caught alcohol poisoning, died last night, and forced me to give birth to you again behind my back. That'll teach you to play too much Amnesia on your computer, because now you also have amnesia because you're just that forgetful. Oh well, it's memories under a lane sign now, but I will say this to help you. My name is Celestia, and your name is Sky.

Yours is Truly,  
...You Nothing"

"Hmm...if this letter is true, it can only be inferred that I have a mother and she's a winged horse with a horn on her head," he said to himself, "I died last night, I played something called Amnesia I am Honey, I'm a human, and my name is Sky...what do all these things mean?"

Sky then noticed something else on the computer desk, it was a copy of the computer game Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and there was an advertisement to download it online on the back of the box.

"I guess I play this computer game a lot on the computer, I wonder if I should download it." he wondered about how to solve a solution.

He also noticed that there was a television in the room that said "CELESTIA IS WATCHING YOU" on the screen.

"She's watching me too?" Sky remarked. "I wonder if she can see what I'm doing and saying. I better get to school if that's the case."

Sky noticed that the only way to get to this school was to leave the room. As he left, he had to walk down the stairs, as his room in this house was on the second floor.

"These stairs descend for an eternity down to the floor," Sky pondered. "I wonder where they lead..."

Sky walked down the stairs in a foreboding manner, as the atmosphere of the universe turned from mystery to horror...

"I guess leaving the room wasn't enough to solve the head of my problems," Sky said like a plant that Christopher Walken rooted in a red field to give to his sweetheart on Valentine's Day. "I guess the school is somewhere outside of the house."

Sky opened the front door, but he did not find the school. All he could find was the ponies. There were earth ponies with four arms (their legs are actually arms, because unlike legs, all their body parts can be used to grab and punch things while kicking if you know what I mean) walking around and getting their hooves dirty. The unicorns were driving in cars and texting on their cell phones as the pegasi were making smog and air pollution in the air so they could have enough dirt to bury dead ponies in the sky so they could be like beautiful rainbows.

"Wow, there's ponies with arms and unicorns driving in cars and pegasi making graves in the sky so that there can be rainbows," Sky looked at the world as he walked out of the house, "I wonder what it means."

"Well, I don't how to get to the school," Sky said as he noticed the sidewalk that was a line that ended with a curve, "but that sidewalk looks like it's a line about to turn into a circle, so I assume I will have to walk in circles until I reach my destination."

So Sky walked around in a linear manner as well as in a circular motion until he bumped into one of the earth ponies.

"Hey, watch where you're going..." the earth pony took notice of Sky's appearance. "You have arms and legs and you use them to walk...you're...YOU'RE A HUMAN! Everyone...THERE'S A HUMAN IN THE HUMAN WORLD!"

All the ponies stopped and stared at the alien human in shock.

"Wait, that's where I am, the human world?" Sky realized where he was. "That's strange, I didn't know there were horses, ponies, and cars in the human world."

"GO BACK TO EQUESTRIA YOU WORTHLESS BRONY WANNABE!" the earth pony pulled a pistol-resembling shotgun out of his fur where his pants were supposed to be and pointed it at Sky. "YOU BETTER RUN BACK THERE LIKE YOU'VE GOT A SPACE SHUTTLE IN YOUR PANTS BEFORE I BLOW YOUR HEAD TO THE MOON!"

"You're gonna send my head to the moon?" Sky saw the murderous intent in the earth pony's eyes. "What about the rest of me?"

"You dare question me at a time like this?" the earth pony questioned Sky's stupidity. "That's it! PREPARE TO-"

Suddenly, the gun exploded and the earth pony's head was blown off. When it fell to the floor, he finished his sentence, "-die."

"He blew his head off and died?" Sky said in confusion. "Did he kill himself?"

The crowd gasped in horror.

"I AM CELESTIA," a mist that resembled Celestia that came out of Sky's head spoke, "AND YOU FOOLISH IDIOTS WILL NOT HURT MY SON."

"No..." one of the earth ponies said, "that human asking questions at the most inappropriate time, his moronic and redundant words, Celestia saying that he's her son...THAT HUMAN IS CELESTIA'S SON!"

"So this mist is my mother?" Sky wondered. "Weird, I thought that winged horse in the letter was my mother."

"We have to like, run out of like here ASAP, like, AS SOON AND AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" a unicorn shouted like a legendary horse who was a kidnapped princess that liked shielding pigs and gelatin as she walked and drove her car at the same time to create the thesis of running.

As they ran away, the mist teleported Sky to where the school was.

"Wow, I'm finally here," Sky said surprised that he had reached such a distant place in such a short period of time with teleportation. "I guess this school is both really close and really far away at the same time."

Sky opened the front door and walked into the school, where he noticed that it had walls, a ceiling, and a floor just like the room and the house that he woke up in, as well as a bunch of broken computers scattered across the floor.

"These broken computers don't seem like they'd work that well even if I knew how to use a computer that was busted." he said like a statue that lost its treasure chest and tried to bring chaos by putting a virus in someone's chicken.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed that one of the computers was still on. The screen inside the computer screen showed the words "PLEASE HELP US."

"Wait, us?" Sky nodded his head sideways like a bird's ear. "That's not very good grammar. I can only help the computer that's not broken so it should read ME."

With that word, a sentence was given to sentence all the lights to be sentenced to be turned on and off at the same time as the one activated computer turned on and then off. That could only MEan one thing...there was a ME NEarby, and this malevolent entity would not be nice.

"Wow, there was a blackout," Sky reminded himself as the place brightened up. "I wonder if the lights are on now."

"So like a house, this place has doors too," he said as he examined all the doors that led to rooms. "I wonder if they lead to rooms. I guess then I'll have to get a room to meet my mother and my teacher."

During the eye examination, he noticed that things were going to black and light visions if you know what I mean. One of the rooms containing the flickering lights turned on and flickering on and off.

"Ooooh...I'm turning the lights on and off and there's ghosts in here..." a voice from the room said like a poll that used a pole to deter his opponent using ghastly tactics. "You better come in here quick for the sake of the supernatural or bust, you bust."

"Someone's in that room, it must be my mother," Sky surmised as he read the door with glasses that read things like "Celestia's Classroom" and "Lessons being Taught by Celestia". "I wonder who the teacher is though."

Sky walked into the classroom and was surprised to find other living creatures there. There was a woman and an android tied up with ropes in the corner, and the living things that were his classmates were ponies that had fallen asleep in their desks during class.

"Ah, you finally came," a winged horse dressed in a white shirt, black pants, a blazer, a red tie, and glasses with a horn on its head said, "but unfortunately, you're late. I had a fun time teaching all these students a boring lesson on how to wake up, however, it put them to sleep. Glad to see you don't seem to have a problem with those things, so I guess I can teach you a special after school lesson instead...my nothing of a son."

"Wait, you're Celestia?" Sky asked Celestia. "But if you're my mother...who is my teacher?"

"Fool..." Celestia laughed. "I may be a winged horse with a horn on its head, your mother, and the creator of all humans, but that doesn't mean I'm not also...YOUR TEACHER! Welcome to the real world of the humans and the dark sky, you foolish boy!"

Sky tried to surmise the situation of what was going on as the big and dark horn of Celestia lightened up, foreshadowing the transcendence of Celestia...


	2. Chapter 2

When the flashes of brightening images of imagery that created fantastic mirages of light ended from the horn, Sky saw that Celestia had opened her blazer. Her white shirt now read "TRUE STORY".

"Ah, it feels great to be a true story!" Celestia said like a myth that had been revealed to be a true fantasy legend by a math wizard. "My life is now complete!"

"I didn't know true stories were real things!" Sky said in response to this revelation. "I guess people's lives really are true stories."

"Wrong..." Celestia rang like a wringer next to a telephone that need to be dried after being run through a river. "You humans are the fakest things to ever grace the truth of mendaciously genuine fiction!"

"I'm fake, does that mean I'm just a lie?" Sky said like a liar who told lies but was not very good at it like a wolf who cried when sheep died and needed to be comforted by hogs who were not that greedy of avarice.

"I can only wish that were the truth..." Celestia had hope in what could be said, "But I've grown tired of the truth, it is too...real for my taste. Heh heh...unless the case is that it's too accurate."

"What happens when something's too accurate?" Sky asked. "Does it miss and hit you around your tiredness and make the truth not real enough for you to believe?

"Almost, but not exactly." Celestia measured as she converted Sky's words into numbers and punched them into her calculator with her hooves of knowledge. "What I mean is a case like what I did with the human world. I showed you humans for what you truly are, a bunch of talking animals who know how to drive cars and use phones."

"That's what humans are?" Sky replied. "Talking animals who can talk and drive? Humans sound pretty awesome!"

"What did you just say?!" Celestia shouted. "You're a human, but you're not a horse right now! You were just talking about animals, were you implying that YOU'RE awesome because you're a human?!"

"Wait, I'm human but I'm not a horse?" Sky inferred the corp like a business man who called people on his phone too much, but turned over a new leaf eventually. "So the body can't be two things and in two places at once, that's queer."

"You straight up erect dick!" Celestia insulted with hatred as she elevated like love. "Don't you understand? YOU ARE THE WORST HUMAN BEING TO HAVE EVER BEEN BEING EXISTED!"

"The worst human being?" Sky took it to heart. "Wow, I guess I'm kind of a bad person."

"DON'T EVEN DARE SAY THAT!" Celestia went red, white, blue, and then back to white in her face like the moon. "YOU ARE NOT A HORRIBLE PERSON! YOU...ARE...NOTHING!"

Celestia breathed rapidly, but eventually got her breath back by taking deep breaths and taking in the gasoline fuel for her lungs shallowly (it had to be shallow, gas is dangerous).

"Heh heh...sorry about that nervous breakdown," Celestia remorsed without apologizing properly, "I just get a little criminally insane every now and then. I almost forgot about our after-school lesson...which will take place...NOW."

"The lesson is now?" Sky rescinded, "Wow, time goes by quick. I wonder when school is over, I kinda wanted to learn about how to evolve."

"Fool..." Celestia jacked like the king of jokers as she unzipped her pants and revealed that she was wearing pregnancy pants. "I'm not going to teach you about evolution...I'm going to teach you...how to CREATE!"

Celestia grabbed the woman and the android that were tied up in the corner, and extended her jaw to a size so big that it was bigger than like, the like universe.

"Wow, your mouth is pretty big," Sky commented. "You must not like to talk a lot."

"If I talked too much," Celestia chuckled, "I wouldn't have time to show you...THIS!"

Celestia put the woman and the android in her mouth, and she ate them, so that they would be eaten before they were in her stomach. After she had done so, her belly was big and round.

"This is how life is created my son." Celestia said as Sky noticed that there was something tough, long, straight, and soft in Celestia's pregnancy pants. It was a computer that was hard, but had a soft screen. "That is how women get pregnant. When they eat a lot of food, the food in their tummies mix, and consequently life is created."

"I didn't know it worked like that," Sky replied, "I guess sex was just invented so men could feel better about themselves."

"You're such a remedy-lacking dope." Celestia laughed wildly like the dodgy queen of the future. "But I'm already getting sick of this sickly diseased nonsense, so I better open my mouth wide just like your doctor..."

And then...Celestia's hair turned into ropes, just like a Greek goddess who didn't like discord.

"I shall now eat you and reveal all the secrets of life will be revealed to your face," Celestia opened her big mouth as she grabbed Sky with her ropes. "Now that I've shown you the ropes of creation, I shall now eat you and become pregnant with you. And then we will become as one."

"You're going to eat me, does that mean I'm going to be eaten?" Sky shook like peanut brittle. "Sorry Shakespeare, I had all my life that I can't remember to eat something, and I never took the opportunity to do so. I failed your philosophy."

"I lied to you in my letter," Celestia let on like she had come together, "this will be the second time I'll have given birth to you. Class is dismissed...and by the way, about this whole thing concerning giving birth..."

Suddenly, a car was thrown through the wall and thrown through the hole that was created and flying through the air, it hit Sky dead on its arrival, and he was dead but free from Celestia.

"Oh no, not again..." Celestia suddenly vomitted, and Sky was reborn from the monster.

"Hey, I've been brought back to life," Sky said upon being puked up by Celestia. "Was I dead?"

"WHO THREW THAT CAR?!" Celestia shouted angrily. "Was it a unicorn? No...that was...Twilight Sparkle, who is coincidentally a unicorn!"

Celestia somehow called it perfectly by coincidence (what a coincidence), as Twilight walked through the hole dressed in a black suit and an eyepatch and armed with a shotgun.

"No my faithless teacher," Twilight said. "Class just started..."

"YOU IDIOT!" Celestia shouted. "I TOLD YOU..."

Celestia was interrupted as Twilight fired a missile-like bullet with near dismissive inaccuracy. It hit Celestia in the forehead, causing her head to explode in a filthy mess of dirty magazines, as her head is where she hid all her Playboy, and it contained her mind, which was pretty dirty.

"Wow, that's strange." Sky said being shocked for the first time in a hundred billion aeons (remember the opening, every soul was created before time was even a thought!).

"Hello, Sky." Twilight gave the person she saved a death-threatening glare. "I have killed your mother...it is time for you to follow in my footsteps and trust me now."

"That sounds reasonable, but what's your name?" Sky asked. "Celestia called you Twilight Sparkle."

"That's because it's my name, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight revealed her identity. "I am an assassin, the most trusted pony in Equestria. I'm so good at what I do, that ponies trust me even more to protect them than they trust for me to kill others."

"Wow, you're even better at doing things outside of your job than your profession," Sky complimented. "Your employers must really like you."

"I'm sure they would've..." Twilight snickered evilly. "Alright, I've been honest with you, can you trust me to take you back to Equestria and raise you to be my apprentice?"

"Sure, I'll gladly become your apprentice," Sky agreed, "who knows how much experience I've lost by not gaining it over the past hour I've been here and especially after I died? But just one and two questions...what's Equestria and how did I come back to life again?"

"Equestria is your home town where you were born by your mother, Celestia," Twilight explained. "That corpse lying there that has been killed and has died would have involuntarily kept reviving you as long as she was alive, but she's dead now."

"Thanks for answering my questions," Sky said gratefully, "but unfortunately, I am still a mystery to myself."

"Oh, I'll solve that mystery of yourself of yours eventually," Twilight assured ditzy like a stupid dog that was not courageous enough to live on land and dived under sea to escape life. "Eventually..."

Twilight and Sky both got into the car that Twilight threw, but unfortunately, it wouldn't start.

"I wish I had a learner's permit," Twilight didn't know how to drive like the other unicorns, "If only I hadn't wasted my time reading that manual after I stole that driver's license..."

"I guess we'll just have to do things manually, sit here and wait until our journey begins." Sky said stupidly following some basic instructions of life.

"Wait, that's it, MANUAL!" Twilight said in revelation as she grabbed the instruction manual for the car. "Get out of the car, I know what to do!"

Both of them got out of the car as Twilight's mouth extended a long way, just like Celestia's.

"Just like Celestia taught me..." Twilight muttered as she ate both the car and the instruction manual, "Mix two objects together inside of you...DOWNGRADE FUSION!"

Something came out of Twilight's pants, and it was...a living car (living cars are a downgrade from dead cars, because dead cars can be driven, and living ones can't, they drive themselves)!

"You must use your seat to carry us to a new world!" Twilight carried on like a marshmallow man lifting a cactus as she and Sky got back in the motor vehicle. The living car did as it was instructed, for it was infused with the instruction manual, and followed all the rules of the road, so he allowed the maternal strangers inside of him and they drove away from the school.

"Wow, we're inside of a living car, and the car is alive!" he shouted as they got on the road. "How did you do that?"

"The power of creation," Twilight replied, "when a female mare eats two objects, they polymerize together inside their pink manly freemans to form a product that's goodlinessly inferior to the two components. It really is a great way to create life, and it helps bring down the food bills when times are tough back in Equestria."

"Oh, now this all makes sense." Sky sensed the falsely true antilogic in the air, for back at the school, something back at the school not so normally was happening in succession. Celestia's head regenerated, and detached itself from her body. She could do it because she was not Celestia, she was a magic robot that Celestia sent to the human world to do her dirty work for her. And being that the android was manufactured in a dirty, cold, uncaring factory under Celestia's management, it had Celestia's heart, mind and soul poured into it, meaning only one thing. The robot was filled with destruction in its heart...ITS CHEST WAS FILLED WITH BOMBS.

Celestia's horn lit up again, and it stole all the knowledge that was in the learning school, giving her enough power to fire an exploding magic volatile blast with explosive power at the explosive TNT inside her body, which exploded and created a huge explosion that destroyed the school and killed everyone but her, because the knowledge of power protected her. Celestia's head chased after the others, as the bored ghosts of the bored student slept on the ground, as the boredom of Celestia's terse lesson was so tediously short, it bored their souls like a boring machine going through a training drill in boarding school.

"Since Equestria is in another world, we'll have to travel across the world for quite a long time before we reach another universe." Twilight elaborated.

"Wow, that's pretty far away," responded Sky, "if only it were close by as well, then we could just teleport there."

"Yeah, if only we could make that happen." Twilight laughed.

"NOT SO FAST FOR FUTILITY, ARE WE?!" the robotic head of Celestia shouted as it fired magic at the car to impede their pointless efforts.

"Oh speed!" Twilight yelled hastily. "Get out of your edicted stupidity, you broken crystal!"

"Silence, you factual myths!" Celestia fired her magical tour of known facts at the car, "I'll get you stoned, you geographical languages of landmarks of the future!"

"Not in your childhood dreams, you ghost of the first fantasized Thanksgiving!" Twilight shouted as she made the vehicle go faster despite its injury.

"You broken English arts!" Celestia tried to soften them up by breaking them with statues that she blasted from her horn. "I'll send you to a school bought with foreign money exchanged with the native's language!"

The living car dodged the donning aurora blasts that dawned on him, as the innocent bystander's brains cracked at the sight, as they started wondering if they were on crack.

"I hope my mother doesn't destroy the car," Sky showed concern, "I don't want the car to get hurt or destroyed."

"Keep the quiet concerns to the carried lingering remainder of yourself, it provides innumerable challenges to my ears! Can we pleadingly lower the volume please?!" Celestia shouted as she fired rectangles from her horn at the height of the battle's climax, causing the lengths and the widths of the universe to multiply diversely and spread beyond the boundaries of fruitfulness like a motley-loving gopher. Speaking of boundaries, the car was about to approach an impending bridge, that failed to connect the boundaries of water beneath, as well as the aperture of the other side, for it was broken.

"HOLD IT THE MUSTARD YOU PICKLED HOTDOGS!" the hotheaded Celestia barked like a dog who had lived in Alaska too long as she fired hot dogs from the school cafeteria at them, relishing them with mustard while she tried to catch up.

"E!N!O!U!G!H! W!I!T!H! T!H!E! S!H!O!U!T!I!N!G!" Twilight exclaimed while pausing and interjecting to intensify and transition her points as the car drove into the hole of the bridge.

"The car is about to submerge us and drown us in water," Sky looked at the scenario through a descending perspective as the car fell. "Are we going to die and fall?"

"NO..." Twilight took a stand as she leaned out the window with a squirt gun in hand that she pulled out from her black uniform. "We will not fall to what we can hear...but we will waterfall to what we can hear!"

With that, Twilight fired a universal mass of water that was the size of the universe at the ocean. It was a squirt gun that shoots tidal waves!

"THE GRAPE KAMIKAZE!" the car shouted feeling like a peeled grape under the pressure of the water and the suicide as the vehicle floated up to the surface in the water. There was so much water that it created a universal flood!

"No...the arc has..." Celestia said her last words as she used the last of her magic powers to protect one place in the human world from this disaster that drowned every pony-turned human and living thing in the world except for Sky and Twilight who had stopped the water from destroying the car thanks to magic, and the Japanese...it was Japan.

"Wow, everyone in the world is dead," Sky noticed that the graves in the sky were multiplying as ghosts appeared everywhere. "Were you and the water the ones that killed them? I don't why but I just feel...that that feels wrong."

"Killing and dying are two different things my friend." Twilight explained with an evil smirk. "People don't die when they are killed, because killing someone is the antithesis of dying yourself. They weren't killed, they just died from drowning in the water, except for the car, he was killed by the pressure."

"Oh, I think I understand what you mean now." Sky comprehended the words, but didn't understand the meaning. "But is the car going to live even though he was killed?"

"Actually..." said Twilight, "I think he is a living resident of the undead."

"I AM A ZOMBIE," proclaimed the car as the GPS system activated. "ALL I CAN DO NOW IS LEAD YOU FROM EQUESTRIA TO EQUESTRIA."

"Wait, we're in Equestria, and we're going to Equestria?" Sky asked. "I thought we were in the human world, now I don't even know where we are."

"Everywhere in all of the universes is Equestria, Sky," Twilight replied. "That's how it's always been...since the dawn of Fluttershy's dark sky!"

"Everywhere is Equestria?" Sky wondered. "I guess the world is a lot smaller than I know. So how are we going to reach our destination?"

"I know the way, we just have to follow the GPS." Twilight assured.

"Alright, I know I can follow that just as easily as you." Sky said with confidence for the first time.

"Thanks..." Twilight said as she got out her cell phone. "...fool."

The phone back at Celestia's (this is the REAL Celestia, not the robot) palace began to ring.

"This is your boss..." Twilight's boss reminded. "what's the status."  
"Mission successful." replied Twilight. "I rescued Sky from your android just like you requested, and I even showed some of my evil ways in the subtlest manner possible to him just like you asked. The stupid boy is just as naive and oblivious as you said. I can even have a private conversation on the phone revealing all my secrets with him right next to me and he'd never suspect a thing."

"Good work, Twilight." the boss chuckled sinisterly. "I know I can trust you to get that neutral moron to choose the evil side."

"You know you can always trust a pacifist assassin..." Twilight laughed, "...Celestia. Goodbye."

Twilight hung up as the princess on the other line was revealed to be...Princess Celestia.

"Woah," Sky was shocked by this particular revelation, "you were on the phone with Celestia? You can talk to someone who's dead?!"

"Of course I can..." Twilight laughed. "I've always been able to talk to the dead! HA HA HA! YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

"Wow, that might be a possibility that I never knew!" a surprised Sky said. "So if you can talk to the dead, can you talk to those angry-looking ghosts behind us. They look frustrated."

"Oh dear," Twilight turned around to see the ghosts trying to surround the car. "It looks like we're going to have to do something."

"You know, since we're in Equestria right now, and our journey began at our destination," Sky thought, "I wonder if this will be the end."

Unfortunately, the end was neither near or far away from our heroes...

This ends the story of Princess Celestia's big horn, which is the beginning of the second dark sky.

Thank you for reading, hero!


	3. Chapter 3

Luna's Story

_In the universe of the dark sky, the human world had been terminated by Twilight, and Celestia was planning to begin the interminable age of machines. It was like a massive shipping fanfic, only there were no cameras on in the real life of fantasy. To generate the new generation a new generation of recent changes, Celestia had used the power of downgrade fusion to fuse the two most physically capable ponies in Equestria, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, with machines in order to create two impossibly powerful cyborg alicorn ponies, at the cost of their human hearts (they could function without them because they were ponies). The universe was doomed by Celestia's darkness, but light still remained in the heart of the one who hides the light with her shadows...her sister Luna._

Celestia laughed inside of her castle triumphantly with great victorious quality at her victory that was thanked by Twilight's victory. Everything was going great from her except for one irrefutable fact that she was so distraught by, she didn't dare to try to refute it...Luna was returning home from her time at school.

"Celestia, I'm home!" Luna said as she came home. "Sister, you won't believe..."

"I KNOW YOU'RE HOME, YOU REDUNDANT DUNDERING DUNDERHEAD!" Celestia shouted. "Stop reminding me of my son!"

"I'm sorry, but-" Luna apologized.

"And I already know you're sorry because you did something to wrong me!" Celestia was dignified in her confidence that Luna had made her indignant. "God (she was very angry, so she swore by herself), you are like the Ralph Wiggum of the fantasy world! One moment I turn around, and when I turn back, you're trying out to be Ralph Wiggum for the live-action reenactment of the Simpsons movie!"

"Now let's not take this personally," Luna said feeling hurt knowing she'd make a perfect Ralph Wiggum as she was a real talking magical horse, "I just wanted to tell-"

"Oh I will take it personally, because you are too personal!" Celestia condescended like flames that had ascended into someone's singing voice. "Children are selfish, and you're only five years old, so you must always be thinking about yourself!"

Author's Note: I just wanted to point out here that the reason Luna is five years old is because the universe is only twelve years old in this story, and Celestia is weird about her magic, so everypony in this world is either five or twelve years old. I just think you're confused enough already.

"I don't always think about myself," Luna replied, "I'm just a philanthropic child who's devoted her life to helping everyone, that's why my life is the center of my universe!"

"Well at least now we're on even terms!" Celestia warmed up to her like the fires of hell. "Alright, what happened to you today?"

"It all started in my teacher Mrs. Cheerilee's classroom," Luna recounted the story of the universe like an ascending slope that led two characters with nothing in common to the mental hospital (hint, hint). "Everything was going just like an ordinary day...

"I was waiting for Mrs. Cheerilee at the desk, and my school subjects were being very difficult as usual, because I'm not very smart." Luna regretted with unfortunate sadness. "They threw their papers at me, they spat horrible words at me, and worst of all, they were mad at me because I made school really difficult for them."

"Wow, you even make life difficult for your textbooks," Celestia chuckled, "now that is just sad."

"I think you mean my classmates," Luna corrected like a time eraser as she drew a flashback in her head to reality. "Anyways, just like my subjects, my subjects were being very difficult with me..."

"Curse you Luna!" shouted the school classmates. "Thanks to you, education isn't fun anymore! School used to be easy, but you had to be an idiot and answer all of the teacher's questions and real-life problems (real-life problems are hard to solve when they're someone else's) like a genius! Now we have to answer really difficult questions on our homework about life like "Why do living things live?", "Why is the sky blue?", and "What color is the sky?"!"

"I'm sorry, but those questions are easy!" Luna assured like a sponge that wanted to wash up on shore but got a flight ticket to New Jersey instead. "Especially when you realize that the question is the answer! They just appear hard because the answers are pretty variant and ambiguous!"

"You big usurper of happiness!" the class teased in a tea'd off manner as they hit her with plastic bags. "You're the president of America, so why don't you start acting like it in a classroom!"

"But I haven't done anything!" Luna unwittingly alleviated the class' depression by making their time away from recess more enjoyable as they erupted with laughter. "Please just listen to me!"

The erupting feelings of laughter erupted in silence as an explosion was heard and the door exploded into a million little towel-kind of dry splinters, as grass and flowers grew on the floor.

"The head of the classroom is not ahead of itself today!" Applejack stepped through the door armed with a gun. "Behold your instructor, kids!"

"Greetings, crazy horse!" Luna welcomed, recognizing what her sister created. "What kind of wisdom are you going to share with us?"

"It's time for your lesson now kids," Applejack reached into her furry barrel which was like a chest of fur, "just to let you know, I'm not like those other pansy assassins. I don't kill with nature...I MAKE MY VICTIMS BECOME ONE WITH NATURE!"

"SHE'S GOING TO SHOOT US!" the children exclaimed as Applejack swapped her gun for a deadly weapon...a missile.

"I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Luna cried heroically as she threw her crushing feather weight over the kids, smothering them like a mother bird's wing and casting a protection spell.

From the missile, Applejack fired an explosive rocket launcher that blew up and destroyed every pony. The only things that remained were the garden, Luna, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were the only students that were engulfed by the protection spell in time.

"So some of you are still alive..." the killer Applejack looked over the living remnants with an awkward feeling of respect. "It appears that I've failed my mission...but in a good way."

"What do you mean, sister?" Apple Bloom asked her back in a kind of verse. "Aren't you just going to kill us anyway? Why do you have a horn on your head? And why are you evil?"

"I have to be, it's part of my commissioned programming." Applejack replied. "And speaking of commission...I'm not going to get paid for this, but I will be more than willing to pay you three in more than one way or the others..."

"Wait, what about me?" Luna asked feeling a sense of guilt. "I failed to protect everyone, I need to be punished. I SHOULD BE THE ONE GETTING PAID!"

"Assailants are not munificient with pain, Mr. Fru Fru!" Applejack ripped into Luna's unstable conscience. "NOW HAND OVER THE CHILDREN!"

"NEVER!" Luna seldomly connected her bravery with these recent events of the growing past. "But...I am only five years old. And if I die right now as a hero, I may never accomplish anything great later in my life! Just take the children, you evil coward!"

"A wise decision, sage of the younger years!" Applejack complimented joyfully as she grabbed the Crusaders. "And don't even think about following me!"

"What have I done...that was a terrible thing to do!" Luna cursed herself being such a good hero that she immediately regretted her mistake. "Know this Teacher Applejack! I may not follow in your footsteps this minute...but I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE THIS DAY FOR THE GOOD OF ALL OF US!"

"Moron..." Applejack laughed as she teleported out of the school. "Some day, we will meet again, and that day, I will kill you!"

"I have to wait..." said Luna as she noticed her classmates were in pieces, as they had been reduced to ashes and ghosts completely. "Right now, I must give the dead their peace!"

So Luna buried some of the ashes and ghosts in what would be Cheerilee's garden, and buried the rest in the sky where beautiful rainbows would be made, so they would be divided into pieces and be at peace.

"I have saved the dead!" Luna bellowed proudly. "Now I must save the living! The only reasonable evil lair that evil Applejack could've gone to is evil Applejack's house!"

So the five-year old hero Luna flew to Applejack's house, using her childlike imagination to imagine that she was Superman, who was a strong hero in American culture that could fly.

"Tis only a dream..." said Luna sadly as she arrived at Sweet Apple Acres where the only life that could be seen there was Big Macintosh, as all the crops and plants (even the ones that were seeds and didn't grow yet) had been destroyed by the fires of the looming apocalypse brought by Celestia.

"Big Mac," Luna donned the truth onto Big Mac like an old king. "there's fire and smoke everywhere! Where's Applejack?"  
"Probably in the basement to get away from the fire..." Big Mac explained despondently, "I hope she's alright...right now, I'm just troubled. I have no idea what I'm going to do with my mechanical pencil..."

"Don't look down upon yourself!" Luna gave encouraging advice quickly as not to hang about and lag around. "Just thanks for not being stiff with me!"

When Luna teleported in the cellar basement, she made sure to hide while she had a disguise on. Engaging the enemy was not a good idea, so she used her magic to transform herself into the moon and hid herself in the air. Normally, the moon is very large, but when it's seen from the perspective of the sky (and when the ponies have had their eyes clouded by air pollution, giving them 0/0 vision), it looks really small and a normal sight. To make it even more inconspicuous, Luna created bright stars all around her to make it look even more ordinary. Now her disguise was perfect!

"WAH WAH FAW FAW FAW!" Applejack laughed sinisterly as she had bound the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the wall with ropes. "Today is the day you shall pay, Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"You crazy weird sister of my friend!" Scootaloo shouted.

"You wacked cuckoo chicken friend of my sister!" Sweetie Belle demanded an insult upon her. "What are you going to do to us?!"

"I'm going to pay you fools, of course!" Applejack insisted. "Since this is going to be the last day of your lives, I'm going to pay you just for breathing!"

Applejack pulled out a heavy bag and opened it, revealing it was full of stuff...the green stuff, one million dollars in cash!

"A...a...MILLION DOLLARS?!" the trio squealed in delight.

"Wow sister, I guess you're not that evil!" Apple Bloom crunched like loopy soy fruit. "Think of how much good we could do with all that money! We could donate it to the bank, so they'd have more than enough money to make everyone rich!"

"We could donate it to the insurance company!" Sweetie Belle suggested. "Then they'd have enough money to insure that no one would get sick!"

"We should donate it to the lottery!" Scootaloo scooted to chase the picked power of the fall's random chance. "Then everyone in the world would have enough money to gamble!"

"AGH!" Applejack jolted. "You humanitarian fellow pony lovers! I'm not giving you this money to give to others! I want you to use it for your own personal pain and gain!"

"But what does that mean?" Apple Bloom webbed at her trouble-stirring sister.

"You'll see..." Applejack chuckled as she started a fire with her magic in her horn. "I want you three to have as much fun as you possibly can this day, for the apocalypse has finally started. Before the fun can start though...you have to burn your ideals without a sweat's notice..."

"What the yeah, Applejack?!" Apple Bloom shouted at Applejack's crime. "Why would you want to destroy our ideals?!"

"Your ideals were unprofitable deals in an attempt to procure crazy ideas!" Applejack hurled the hack theories. "They can not change the truth that we are all meant to become nothing when we die! We shall be absorbed forever in the eternal comfort of getting to be annihilated nothing when we die, so why don't we just live it up today!"

"Could she be talking about...Mu?" Luna pondered like a note that got thrown away because it was addressed to the ruler of light with his name spelled backwards. "But that place is..."

"But how are we going to live for the rest of our day?" the trio thought ahead to the present of the rest of their time.

"LIKE THIS!" Applejack demanded love as she opened up the trio's sweat pores with her magic. She then glued a white robe to herself (it was designed for someone with two arms, not four), and got out a paper shredder and a boombox. She threw the million dollars into the shredder, reducing it to little green stuff lacking in description. She then teleported the green stuff inside of the Cutie Mark Cursaders' mouths and all their holes, including their pores.

"Ha ha, I know you're gland as gold to see me, but you don't need to be so sweet!" Applejack adored the obvious as she started playing the song "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO (she stole it from the human world before the flood so she's not a nonsensical pirate) on the boombox.

"But at least you're not as dull or wooden as a fire pole!" she declared as she got on the fire pole that was the support beam to the house that supported her weight. "Now let me show you some of my sweet moves on the straight up to the sky earth stallion!"

"OOH...EVERY DAY I'M STRUGGLING!" Applejack started to swing around on the pole and show the Cutie Mark Crusaders her robed body. The poor fillies didn't know what was hotter, the uncomfortable tension from the suggesting dance moves, or the fire consuming everything. As their bodies began to sweat, their pores were blocked by the sweat soaked money, and they began to swell.

Since the Crusaders couldn't talk, and they knew this would be the end, they had a gibberish conversation as they flashed the money in their mouths to each other. Because Luna was five years old and could translate gibberish, she overheard the delightfully cryptic nonsense about how they did not regret being misfits and that the reason they sat next to Luna in class was because they could actually tolerate her.

"*sniff*" Luna the moon cried happily. "True tolerance begets love...Sorry I couldn't save you guys...it looks like this is the end..."

But it wasn't too late, as Big Mac wondered why there was smoke coming through the basement when the fire was supposed to be outside, so he came to check on Applejack.

"Hey sister, there isn't a fire in here too is there...What is going on in here?!" Big Mac shouted as he saw what was going on. "Why are the moon and stars in here, it's daytime! And Applejack, why are you in clothes torturing those children! They look like they're about to explode!"

"This is what it looks like," Applejack replied trying to talk her way out of this, "It's just your perception that's off. We're just having a tea party with money instead of tea leaves!"

"You leave my sister and her friends alone before I get tea'd off!" Big Mac yelled as he got out his mechanical pencil and pointed it at his sister Applejack. "I'm not afraid to use this anymore!"

"NO! NOT THAT!" Applejack got scared as she got off the pole and backed up against the wall. "We're already under fire! If you fire any of that at me you could..."

"I've learned from my mistake..." Big Mac remorsed, knowing that he was the one who started the fire when he got too passionate about his magically enhanced mechanical pencil (hey, they can be pretty dangerous. Some schools don't even allow students to use them at times!). "You must be stopped, Applejack!"

"I may be a robot alicorn now, but I'm still your sister!" Applejack pleaded. "Please don't..."

"It's too late..." Big Mac made a rebuttal. "To stop you, I must ERASE THE FUTURE!"

And with that, he fired lead bullets from the pencil at Applejack's head, which Applejack dodged. They bounced off the wall and hit the moon.

"Woah woah WOAH!" Luna accidentally mooned the ground with her face as she lost touch with gravity levitation, and rolled on the ground towards Applejack like a sign of finding treasure in Indiana. The moon hit Applejack and Big Macintosh, and they were crushed to pieces as Luna's transformation spell was undone. Applejack and Big Mac were undone and done for, and the Crusaders were about to explode!

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Luna cried as she rushed towards them but it was too late, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders exploded into a mess of sweat and green stuff pus. "THAT MURDERER! SHE PISSED THEIR LIVES AWAY!"

"No..." Applejack said with her last breath. "I just wanted to help the children."

"No sister," Big Mac told her as he died, "You are the true child."

And then the two were nothing but the parts of many things that had departed. Luna walked over to Applejack's dead robot body, and out of her foreboding child curiosity, noticed that there was a small chip that fell out of Applejack when she was crushed.

"She may have been a bad pony and a bad machine..." Luna looked over sadly, knowing that Big Mac would rest peacefully since his body would corrode naturally in the burning fire, but Applejack's machine corpse was a different story. "But she deserves to be disposed of properly!"

So Luna grabbed Applejack's remaining parts and flew into outer space. She then flew towards the sun, and hurled Applejack's machine body into the sun like a superb nerd who found the trifactor of the fourth day of the week.

"Ashes to ashes, and the sun created dust..." Luna looked sadly again as the perspective switched back to her talking to Celestia. "And worst of all, I never saw Big Mac or any of my friends after that...isn't it sad?! And that was my day."

"You crushed and threw..." Celestia said as parallel to a mad skit about a bird as could be. "...one of my machines...my blood, tears, and sweat...INTO THE SUN, A PART OF ME..."

"At least we can both relate now!" Luna empathized. "We both had a part of us taken aw...WWWAAAAAYYYYY!"

"Come with me! Come with me!" Celestia demanded Luna to come as she grabbed her by the left ear and dragged her to a room. "Instead of getting rid of you for a while by sending you to school, I'm just going to educate you about the meaning of darkness!"

"Oh no..." Luna recognized the dark room as her bedroom as Celestia opened the door. "Please not that..."  
"Enjoy your dream darkness!" Celestia said throwing Luna into the room, as she had confiscated her dream lites. She then cast a spell to make the room an anti-magic room so Luna couldn't even illuminate the room to find a light switch, and locked the door.

"No...please LET ME OUT!" Luna pleaded. "My nightmare friends aren't going to enjoy this!"

"You're five years old, so you can start acting your age like a twenty year old!" Celestia asked for what could not yet come. "However...I will let you out if you do me a favor..."

"Heh heh, I've already ordered my next little invention to be sent out..." Celestia laughed as the Rainbow Dash robot had already been given her orders to send some ponies to a special place.

The Ending of Luna's Story.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Sky's Scenario

Do you have what it takes hero...to truly learn what has happened to Fluttershy and her Dark Sky members following the discovery of what comes after the end? Or how some choose to perceive...what should have been the end of it all?

The day of the flood, at Fluttershy's house...

Fluttershy was tired the day before she went to bed, so she went to bed on that day's night, which created the sleep for Fluttershy's morning. The reason her day had been so tiring was that because of the looming apocalypse, Celestia no longer needed music as an inspiration for her life's future goals, for the future was now and now was always about to end instantly. Fluttershy was not frustrated over being out of a job though. Now that she had been laid off, she was very glad that she could now lay off the drug known as being awake all the time. Unfortunately, she had no idea what the other Dark Sky members were doing in light of all these events.

"Ah, that's me, Fluttershy," Fluttershy talked in her sleep, as she had gone to bed crashing on the couch, so happy after getting fired. "Good with animals, good with kids, and good with kids who aren't animals."

Since Fluttershy was high up in Celestia's domain, she had gotten the chance to go to the human world filled with cynicism, misery, arrogance, and misanthropy and took care of machines and humans there. It was incredibly easy for machines, didn't have a concept of life, and the humans were like children compared to ponies. Fluttershy empathized with their flaws and imperfection so much that she could communicate with them on a higher level, and even told Celestia that she wanted to be like these meek creatures.

"No..." Celestia told Fluttershy back in time in the past. "You can not be a human Fluttershy, you will be destroyed by your own entropy and discord!"

Fluttershy did not believe Celestia back then...but one day after the apocalypse, she would realize the intended truth of what was meant to be...

"GET OUT OF BED YOU HARD-WORKING DEVOTED BUM!" Celestia's voice echoed in Fluttershy's head, complimenting how devoted she was to being lazy like a fantasy novelist who had many jobs that she didn't do because she couldn't balance them out. "THERE ARE MANY THINGS YOU MUST DO FOR ME..."

"Ow!" Fluttershy felt her head as she woke up. "I'm getting sick of these horrible voices in my head! I would see a doctor about it, but I wouldn't want him to think I was crazy!"

Fluttershy was deciding to awaken from her slumber when she noticed something that further verified this decision...there was a note next to a note that was on an ordinary table that wasn't noteworthy.

"Why would someone leave me a note while I was asleep?" Fluttershy asked herself as she picked up and started reading one of the notes. "I can hear phone calls while I'm sleeping, you know."

The first note was from the Dark Sky members, and written on it was:

"Dear Fluttershy,  
Hello, this is Derpy Hooves. This note is being written by Derpy Hooves. Me and the other Dark Sky members are very sorry, but we broke into your house last night to steal your shed. Also, if you find that there's a hundred dollars missing from your wallet, don't worry. You just bought something from the store yesterday, which is why I put receipts in your wallet to replace the money as proof. Sorry that Derpy stole your shed and for being inconvenient."

Love,  
Derpy Hooves

"Well that explains a lot," Fluttershy inspected her wallet to find tons of receipts from different dates that added up to a hundred dollars. "At least she was honest enough to help refresh my memory right."

She then started reading the other note from Celestia, which read:

"Dear Fluttershy,  
Hello Fluttershy, this is Celestia. This note is being written by your master who is no longer the boss of your life, thank you very much. I am very sorry (laughing at you, NOT!) to bother you, but my sister Luna is in trouble. I sent her to the elite strip club after a big blowout (it wasn't a party, so get serious) with her, and she hasn't come back since. I'm getting worried about her, for she is only five years old, and is a little too young for this sort of thing. Please go find her, she's the lead stripper who will be doing things the moment you walk in there and see her. Thank you for helping...YOU NO...FL...S..."

Love,  
Celestia

"Wow, that letter did not make any sense, though it was informative." Fluttershy thought things over. "I should probably go down there and get Luna for her, that place is a little too crazy."

So Fluttershy got ready to fly to Luna's rescue. As she left the house, she noticed something odd that corresponded with what was read...the shed that she never thought she had outside wasn't there.

"The shed that Derpy said she stole isn't there, and I never remember owning a shed," Fluttershy pondered like a fish from Spain that found a way to find its tongue from the first person it met in the sea. "I wonder what I would've done with it if I had..."

Unfortunately, Fluttershy realized the nonexistant when she noticed something that now existed in the river by her house...animal corpses, blood, brains, and zombie piranhas tearing at them.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Fluttershy gasped. "Those piranhas are zombies, and now they'll eat anything that goes near them! How did this happen?"

Fluttershy quickly ran away and escaped her house, but the worst was yet to come.

"This is getting really weird..." said the nervous shy pegasus as she found her way to the club. "I just hope nothing weird goes horribly wrong..."

When she walked into the club, the this that was getting really weird is what she saw. There were tons of ponies from Canterlot dressed in expensive clothing and business suits, for they were doing their business of getting wasted on small glasses of wine and watching a fully clothed Luna put on her clothes while dancing to the song "I'm Sexy and I Know It" at the stage for every pony to see despite their 0/0 vision.

"Oh that is just far too rich!" the upper-class ponies flirted and threw money at the stage as all that could be seen of the clothed pony was a blue horn. It had to be Luna's, because she was the only alicorn besides Celestia to their knowledge, and Celestia wasn't respectable enough for this elite sort of thing. "Show me more of your civilized fashion!"

"Excuse me Luna," Fluttershy said politely walking up to the stage, "but you need to come home now. Besides, you're a little too young to be wearing all those clothes that are too big for you..."

But just as the pony on stage noticed Fluttershy with her X-ray eyes that could see through her own clothes...she took off all her clothes, revealing that she was...the other robot alicorn pacifist...Rainbow Dash!

"Wha...What are you doing here Rainbow Dash?!" the shocked Fluttershy asked as the music shut off. "Why did you look like you were a possibility of being Princess Luna?"

"Possibilities are not part of my mission..." Rainbow Dash gave Fluttershy a gazing stare. "My mission focuses on the impossible...the fact that I would one day kill you..."

"Oh no...please...you can't do that..." Fluttershy backed up in fear trying in vain to prevent what seemed like it couldn't happen as Rainbow Dash reached into where her pants would be. "NO!"

Fluttershy tried to flee as Rainbow Dash pulled a rare weapon out of her pants. The rare weapon was...Rarity, who had been turned into a robot weapon by Celestia's downgrade fusion. Rainbow Dash ate Rarity and a lighter, and gave birth to a fireball shooting flamethrower. She fired a fiery fireball of fire and fired Fluttershy from breathing by burning her to a crisp.

"I have succeeded at conquering the mission." Rainbow Dash stood triumphantly with victory over the enemy. But then something strange happened. Fluttershy's body was only burned to death, but she turned to ashes. "That is odd...but I must reminisce on my past, and continue with my other matters."

"Hey, why did you kill her in a manner so unacceptable?" the upper-class ponies asked. "That youngling was only a small child compared to us!"

"If you really like the children, why don't you go check out that little girl?" Rainbow Dash pointed to a young girl who was sitting at the bar unattended during the killing, since it got everyone distracted. "She'll give you some tips in whatever way you want them."

"That was a fireball...fire..." the girl filly played with a lighter like a hawk doing kenpo with a computer trying to calm a ME down. "This place needs...fire."

"Trust me, I've had some amazing experiences with the youth..." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"So that girl has advice, money, and a personality that likes to smoke!" the high class ponies cheered. "She must be some kind of patron saint!"

As the upper class ponies searched for meaning in the smoke, Rainbow Dash remembered her purpose for meaning as she pulled a bingo book out of her metallic fur, like a lamb trying to farm land with a senior high school student's dog. As she looked through the book, it could be read that there were black X's on pictures...pictures on Fluttershy's Dark Sky band members.

"The time had come for their time that came..." Rainbow Dash thought back to seven hours ago when she came to Cloudsdale to turn into the Grim Reaper. Unlike her partner robot alicorn, Applejack the farmer, Rainbow Dash had to reap the benefits of fruit and kill where vegetables don't grow, the sky.

In the past, Rainbow Dash had walked with heavy loads in her pants, and now in this flashback of the past, she was walking across the clouds with a car in the side of her pants that were part of her old Dark Sky uniform that she had stolen. Eventually, she reached a giant house that was the shed stolen from Fluttershy's cottage. The only life that could be seen outside that was not in the house was Derpy Hooves dressed in glasses and a white shirt, sitting outside reading a book.

"Oh hi Dash, you look like you've been very busy, what have you been doing?" Derpy noticed the large hardness vehicle inside of Dash's pants. "Hey Dash, why is there something big and hard between the side of your legs?"

"Because I am not happy to see you..." hoped Dash that Derpy would not keep her distance, as she had to die. "What are you doing out here by yourself? What is in the shed?"

"Oh, I'm just reading a book out here because the others don't want me around," Derpy smiled with an explanation, "They say I'm too stupid to play with their video games, so they suggested that reading would be a far more suitable hobby for an idiot like me. That's why I'm reading this book about the good of moral behavior by Princess Luna. It's really informative, but it's also really stupid because it's written by a five-year old, so it's not meant to be taken seriously."

"What kind of...video games were they playing?" interrogated the questions of Dash.

"They were saying something about torturing the element of pain and having a civilized tea party with their favorite doll of Rarity," explained Derpy. "Do you know something concerning a painful tea party?"

"I very well know..." assured Dash. "Well thank you for the info Derpy, that's all I needed to know. You've outlived your usefulness..."

"You're welcome!" Derpy exclaimed happily as Dash walked closer to her and grabbed her head. "I promise to always be very helpful to you..."

"Thank you for the time..." murdered Dash as she twisted Derpy's now broken neck. "NOW...the time will come..."

As Derpy's still smiling face fell in the book and spread blood all over the pages, Rainbow Dash walked closer to the shed and peered into the window to see what the Dark Sky members were doing.

"You seem alright for such a rare sight..." said the black pegasus who had been named Dumb-bell as the sight from the window began. "It's too bad we have to kill you..."

"No, please!" begged the black glob of a glob of liquid like representing Pain of solid goop. "Please don't hurt me! My suffering has brought people much entertainment for aeons!"

"Those are some very funny words that you've spoken my good man," said the orange pegasus who had been named Hoops and had been drinking hot tea while getting haughty with his words of sarcastic encouragement. "It's too bad that you shall not be able to enbalm anyone with your panacea-soothing attitude seeing the excellent chapstick you shall become, my viscous buddy."

"What are you going to do to me?" the pain asked. "The world has become so terrible in light of the apocalypse, that no one can suffer any more! I can't harm anyone ever again, so please don't hurt me!"

"It's too late to apologize without saying you're sorry!" yelled Dumb-bell evilly. "Actions mean nothing any more, we're only doing this for information on the one who made you inflict all the pain for the past twelve years of life...Princess Celestia."

"What if I don't give it to you?" asked Pain fearfully.

"If you do not agree to give us the information, we will torture you to death with painkillers!" Dumb-bell introduced Pain to ecstatic needle drugs as forms of torture. "If you do agree to give us the information, we will kill you! So what will you choose?"

"I...I think I'll choose..." Pain said nervously.

"Too late!" the torturer shouted, and he killed the Pain instantly with a volatile painkiller. "I lied, your information was through an action that gave me an idea...we must kill our enemy!"

"Jolly good show that did not lollygag around like someone waiting for the trolley to get to work!" Hoops drank tea by pouring it in his hair and squeezing his hair into the tea. "The greasy mouse won't be checking into any sweet hotels any time soon! And now, we can kill Celestia without worrying about having to achieve information or pain in the process!"

The gray pegasus named Score agreed with a closed mouth that he used for talking.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was very angry over the death of her comrade Pain (she was a robot, she liked Pain because she couldn't feel him) and got really frustrated.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she shouted at her enemies from her furtive hiding spot as their attention was alarmed. "YOU FOES WILL PAY!"

"That screaming didn't come from the house..." they surmised. "Was it from out there?"

Outside, Rainbow Dash ate the car that was in her pants and Rarity, and used downgrade fusion to turn the components into a rocket car, which was a downgrade from the original because it was too fast, but she didn't care. The rocket car being driven by Rainbow Dash smashed through the wooden shed and destroyed the front wall that was made of wood. All the wood from the destroyed wall was completely decimated, and Rainbow Dash drove the car towards the right side of the shed. Score slipped on the wheels and got run over and dragged under the wheels as Rainbow Dash swerved the car off the shed and into the clouds far below.

"Did you see that?!" Dumb-bell asked for a record of sightings as all that remained of the shed was part of the back wall, big holes to peek out of, and a window.

"She's going to kill us, we must ESCAPE!" the doomed Dumb-bell shouted as he succeeded in escaping death by jumping through the window and falling 20,000 feet to his doom, as dying was the only way to escape without getting killed. The temperamental Dash then got out of the car just before it crashed into the cloudy ground, and flew to the shed. She gave a cold glare of fiery fury to Hoops with her eyes, which were now exceeding temperatures of 4200 Kelvins.

"PUT SOME MARMALADE ON THOSE OVERHEATED CRUMPETS, YOU BUGGERING COMPUTER VIRUS OF VIRULENCE!" Hoops yelled at the robotic Dash trying to be a British gangster like the ones in Super Street Fighter II. The homicidal Dash then dashed towards Hoops and delivered a fatal blow to the moribund pegasi's heart with her horn in a murderous manner.

"Dash...do you...want to kill me?" the dying pegasus said in his last words, thinking that Rainbow Dash was going to kill him as she flew his dead body out of the broken window that Dumb-bell broke, completely shattering the glass, and directing the pegasus towards the ground where Dumb-bell had landed on his stomach.

He had survived the fall, as he was a tough cookie who had eaten undercooked steak and uncooked baked goods his entire life, but he had met his doom when his ruptured organs fell out of his chest (raw food makes you stronger, but it's not good for your health) and when Dash dropped Hoops from her horn and made him fall on the black pegasus. She then stood by their corpses with triumph in a victorious yet sad way.

"I am detecting an apology in my remorse for killing..." Dash analyzed with strong emotion as she took off her Dark Sky uniform and threw it on them. "But it is something that an assassin has to do for the living."

Rainbow Dash remembered all of this back at the strip club, and smiled, knowing that it didn't really matter any more.

"Your advice would've been very adhering in the past considering it didn't exist back then, and neither did you," the upper-class ponies told the small girl still playing with fire. "But we are so glad it will now be a part of the present and the future! What shall we do now to magnify your great words of wisdom?"

"Fire...is made of elements." the girl playing with fire made up her words of truth like a legendary tale that had been inspired by a cat chasing the world to nowhere. "You must create...the elements."

"It sounds like a very elementary concept to me!" the rich ponies called the alleged theory to that of high schooling standards. "Come on everyone, let us set precedents that will be the leading example to the youth!"

So every pony except the filly, Dash, and the dead Fluttershy grabbed lighters out of their shirt pockets (for smoking cigarettes and wine) and set the lighters on fire with their natural mechanism. The mechanisms were too close to each other though, and soon everything including the fire that was created was engulfed in fire! Ponies screamed as they were forced to bond with the fire, except for the filly and Dash, who knew this was an accurate representation of the past.

Rainbow Dash walked out of the club, and walked away from the arson and murder that had been committed as she jaywalked through the desolate streets. She smiled, knowing one good thing about the past. That even if the world burned down in what would now be the past, there would always be hope for the future. The future that was now in the hands of one final assassin...the one who kills hearts.

The Ending of the Dark Sky's Scenario.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight's Scenario

The greatest pacifist assassin, Twilight, and Celestia's creation known as her son named Sky, escaped from the clutches of the evil robot twin of Celestia, and Sky has learned the truth of the omnipresence of Equestria. Not understanding Twilight's true intentions even after they had been revealed, one can only wonder what strange fate Twilight will befall on him, especially after stories were told following the appearance of the spirits...

"Twilight, ghosts are attacking the car, so I guess this is the end." Sky reminded. "Did ghosts ever attack your car before?"

"No, but I know how to defeat ghosts!" Twilight cleansed as she looked into her hollow pockets that she thankfully remembered not to stuff with strawberries, and pulled out her squirt gun, this time setting it to low power.

"The power of Christopher's ghost compels you!" Twilight used the gun to hurl pure water onto the ghosts like a godlike cumulonibus cloud that arranged all things in a section of the alluring world without any accident.

The frighteningly miniscule amounts of water splashed onto the ghosts scared them, for it was a large amount of water that killed them, and things that are absorbant tend to be more dangerous when they're smaller, so they flew away.

"WHAT YOU GONNA CRY? TEARS OF FEAR!" Twilight let out the derision they could've done without like a madman who wanted everyone to rule the world and shout about how his legacy of insane choices would last forever. "Welcome to the crazy world of reality, losers! Alright, I don't think we need this water any more..."

"They look really sad..." said Sky as he noticed the pony human ghosts flying into the sky in a melancholic way while Twilight used her squirt gun to absorb the massive bounties of bountiful water around them. "Are there feelings hurt?"

"They're not living..." explained Twilight as the car was back on land. "They don't have any feelings the dead don't exist after their passing. It's a sad fact, but no matter how tragic their death was, they can feel nothing after it, because they are nothing."

"So...it's impossible to hurt someone with nothing?" Sky thought. "Who would've thought that was actually possible?"

"And that's exactly what killing is Sky..." chuckled Twilight like men who called the shots in a den as she spoke for the rest of us. "It's just turning someone into something that can't feel. It's NOTHING PERSONal."

"Oh, I understand," comprehended Sky as he was played for the fool that he was with the words like a thing that played around with an actor so he could raise money to buy DVD's. "But that thing you said at the end was funny even though it sounded funny...it sounded like...a joke."

Author's Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that the funniness is going to go both ways with this joke, if you know what I mean.

"Life is full of brilliant jokes my friend," Twilight commented like a jock who liked mythology. "And you are one of them."

The two laughed at Twilight's condescending flattery, as it jogged Twilight's memory.

"It's working..." she thought to herself, "Now I've just got to transcend his awful sense of humor from bad puns to sadism..."

Twilight laughed in her complacency, which was well deserved, as everything was going great. However, just then, the zombie car exploded and it was raining cats and dogs. Thankfully, Twilight and Sky were safe, for as soon as the zombie car knew he was going to blow up, he shielded his comrades.

"Oh no, our friend is a dead undead zombie!" Sky was confused as to what to lay to rest, as this situation seemed serious. "I wonder if the sadist who did this is happy."

"Who dares rain on my reign over the sovereign ruler that kept my ride going?" Twilight rained like a lagoon falling into a tornado that couldn't wring out an angel's beanie baby robe. "Wait a minute, the rain and the animals and the animals being turned into rain so they can be nature where they belong...that can only mean..."

"YES...WE ARE THE PACIFIST ASSASSINS." said the pacifists, who were dressed in robes and holding cats and dogs on leashes as they had unleashed their weapons that shot animals. "And you Twilight, have betrayed our alliance...by working for Celestia and becoming rusty, you defied nature."

"I didn't actually betray you, you know." said Twilight in a stabbingly venerable tone. "I've honored many of your practices by destroying things the organic way...it was almost like...a rebellion against life if you really think about it."

"Enough of your condescending mockery..." they replied as they put away the animal guns and got out new ones from their robes. "If you like destruction so much, then let's play a mock game of it, shall we? We are non-violent, so we shall kill you the non-violent way...with NATURE."

At that moment, the pacifists tried to shoot Twilight and Sky with their environmentally friendly guns that fired bark-laden trees, as the dogs shouted at the duo angrily, and the cats were like, "Eeyup, that's what it's all about."

"So are you guys sadists?" Sky asked an important question to the killers as he and Twilight were being shot at. "Is the goal of this whole thing to please?

"GET FLYING!" Twilight gave good advice in an illogical way to emphasize her worriedness as she grabbed Sky and ran away. Because of the pacifists' awful aim, the trees missed the dynamic duo and built a forest behind them that they could hide in, so that's where they hid to combine with the escaping.

"Why are we running and hiding? They're just trying to murder us," Sky remained coherent to Twilight's logic. "I thought that killing was a good thing."

"Not when the people who have to kill like me are being killed, or else who will do the killing?!" Twilight fronted her essential rebuttal. "Think kid!"

"They ran in the forest and now I can't see them. WHERE COULD THEY POSSIBLY BE NOW?!" they demanded themselves to know.

"We can't run in the forest, we may accidentally hurt one of the trees, and that would be mean."  
Celestia had allowed the pacifist assassins to have extremely dangerous guns because their reprehensible aim prevented them from pointing a gun at someone directly and committing first-degree murder. Unfortunately, it had now backfired on them...

"I KNOW!" shouted the reserved dog of the talking animal pack. "WE WILL RUN ALL THE WAY TO THE LEFT IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION, SO THAT WE WILL END UP IN THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE WORLD, AND WE WILL HAVE THEM SURROUNDED FROM BEHIND!"

"That's a great idea!" the pacifist replied with ambition. "We'll cross through the Atlantic Ocean and give our lives if it means the death of those cannibalistic cows!"

"Well, what do we do?" asked Sky as the pacifist murderers ran in the opposite direction. "We can't hide here forever, if they reach the other side of the world, our only fate is to be doomed."

"OH NO THEY WON'T GET TO THE OTHER SIDE, THEY'LL DIE BEFORE THEY DO SO!" Twilight defied fate as she jumped out of the forest and used her squirt gun to shoot a huge body of water in the pacifist's path. Since they had 0/0 vision, they didn't see it until they fell into the water and it was in their eyes and they drowned to death. And then...they...died, just like a pirate seeking a death potion that only bloomed during periods of titanic amounts of rain.

"Those poor killers, at least they died seeking peace..." Sky sympathized.

"No, he's starting to feel empathy!" thought the worried Twilight as she began to get concerned with her status. "Alright, no more fooling around, time to make some preparations so I can bring in the main event..."

"We're going to make a stop Sky," Twilight interrupted with a stop as she ended the moment. "I need to rob a bank."

"That's fine I guess," Sky conceded, "that doesn't sound like it'll hurt someone in an unhappy way. But where is the bank?"

"What a silly question, it's right over here!" Twilight revealed what was visible as she used her magic to teleport a food bank from somewhere to the definitive place.

"Wow, that place looks like it's a restaurant large enough to hold money, food, and people," Sky said in awe of the residence's areas. "But...if you had the power of teleportation, why didn't you just use it before? We were in Equestria, and we were close, far away, and in our destination, making that the perfect opportunity."

"The easiest way isn't always the best way my friend..." Twilight tried to create a proverbial proverb, "Cowards do deserve credit for being smart enough to run away from tough challenges, but bravery through those challenges is the true way to learn and grow more intelligent. That's why I'm not a coward."

"So to be smart, you must first be stupid!" Sky took note. "So that means no matter how stupid what you said used to be, it will eventually become smart if you persevere in it!"

"Exactly!" Twilight delighted as the morals were mixed together and combined in a manner that would persevere throughout their time. "Just listen to what I tell you kid, and even the wrongs will make many rights!"

The two walked into the food bank. It was large enough to store lots of things like Sky somehow predicted, including a bar, living things, and money that was all out in the open.

"Ah, every good thief just loves to see a myriad image of many things just laying out in the open," Twilight locked her eyes in like a pill looking into the mouth of a laborer that transferred his ordinarily boring glare to a celestial one as he glanced at the other side of the terrasphere. "It's so hard for a thief to take such a vast plethora of stuff, you don't want to leave behind stuff and look like a poor treasure hunter, or take all of it and be a poor burglar, as no burglar breaks into a house and steals everything. It would make the crime a little too PERSONal if it involved kidnapping."

"Not trying to be a wall with eyes by constantly observing and noting everything," said Sky as he thought over his notes, "but are there any textbook examples of things that need to be remembered here?"  
"Not in my manual," replied Twilight, as it appeared she wanted to steal for personal gain, "but while I'm making preparations, you can go be a bus boy at this restaurant."

"A bus boy?" he thought things over. "But I don't know anything about transportation, I'm more of a waiter type."

"Fine, just remember to keep taking my orders as you be stagnant over there." requested Twilight like the ceiling of a desk that wanted to be a machine as Sky walked to the bar where all the ponies appeared to be hiding, cowering under the booths in fear as they made an impression that they were waiting for Twilight to leave, and had gotten the wrong man to buttress them.

"No one will be able to hear you scream from under that pile, manager," Twilight immediately found the roots of the food bank leader's stealth as she innately found his location. "A coward's passing is not mourned if he dies quietly..."

"What do you want from me?" he asked fearfully as he got out of the pile of money. "Just please take the money and go away! Just please don't take what's really valuable!"

"Oh I know that the money isn't what's really valuable," Twilight saw through his sneakiness again. "I'm Celestia's ambidextrous handed man, I know that she downgrade fused the world's food for money so that everyone could be rich. The food bank is the only place left in Equestria that has food."

"Alright then, you can take all my food!" the manager reluctantly gave Twilight the key to the food vault of the bank. "You can take everything from me, but you'll never have what really matters to me...the purity of my heart."

"Oh really?" Twilight grinned like a judgmental tax collector that yearned to give a good testimony in a courtroom.

"Wow the atmosphere in this place is full of death, and it's not friendly." Sky said as he noticed that the ponies were now miserable because they were rich and starving to death, and they tried to kill themselves in the most painless way possible, exploding (balloons do it all the time, and they even have smiles drawn on their faces after they die) by drinking too much water. But the deaths from exploding were too cartoonish so they didn't really die and had to kill themselves by drinking too much alcohol, so they would die from alcohol poisoning and then explode and die.

"What a miserable sight..." said the stallion who was sober and sitting at the bar watching it through the right eyesight. "This place is so wet...it needs...the water of life."

"Excuse me sir," Sky tried to help the stallion with something as he felt sorry for him too, "you look abnormally normal in comparison to everyone who is looking swell. Are you drunk? If you are, that's okay. I was drunk last night apparently, and I don't know whether or not my mother cured my alcohol poisoning or not. If you are poisoned, I just wondered if I could help you get well soon."

Meanwhile...

"Now...the choice is yours," Twilight held her wallet and squirt gun out at the manager using telekinesis to play with his mind. "You can either take my money or die!"

"I'll never be greedy!" the manager made a stand. "I have no ambition to get in the ways of evil!"

"See you in Mu then!" shouted Twilight as she beat the manager over the head with the gun and he died instantaneously as he bled to the point of his death.

"Aw...your eyes look irritated, let me help you." she chuckled as she spit on his grave by squirting water in his eyes which cleaned up the blood as she prepared for a derisive remark. "Oh, and thanks for the key, but I don't need it. I have teleportation magic, so the key to my future doesn't need a key-locked safe to be safe."

While Twilight teleported inside the vault, took the food, and teleported out, Sky walked in limping on one leg that was bruised like his arms and his eyes like a gorge that had symbols engraved on it like an eagle's knife.

"Twilight...I'm in pain, but I'm numb everywhere," he diagnosed Sky himself. "Could this be what it feels like to be in two places at once?"

"Oh, looks like you got pretty badgered back there in both ways." replied Twilight like a venomous snake that mushed up fungi, his venom, and pills to create applesauce. "Don't worry, now that we have all the food, we can just teleport back to my house without a challenge, where I can heal your wounds in both ways..."

Using the power of magic, they got back to Twilight's house, where Twilight laid Sky down on the couch. She then put the food on the table and laid it out like someone was preparing to eat it at a banquet, a feast, or dinner, as there was a TV in the living room where they could eat.

"Please keep lying down to be seated," Twilight finished treating the wounds of his. "I have to go get something from the dining room for this particular feast...why don't you keep thinking about my orders while you're there."

As Twilight went to the dining room, her order convinced Sky to order his attention to a letter lying on the table under all of the food and getting unusually messy to the lack of Twilight's attention. It was another note from Princess Celestia, and the title was "Twilight's Orders". He decided to read it, and it read:

"Dear My Most Trusted Lackey Twilight Who's Name I Will Not Speak of in the Details,

The ..Y-day is approaching. In preparations for January 20, the day machines will truly replace pony life, I need you to give me satisfication with your orders...

First, go to the human world-version of Equestria, where I have turned all the humans into ponies. My robot duplicate has the nothing in the school I built there long ago, destroy my duplicate and rescue the nothing to gain his trust.

Second, return the nothing to the pony world-version of Equestria, and make sure to destroy the human world version with the power of your magic squirt gun in a manner that will appear like an unavoidable consequence to the nothing.

Third, make sure to corrupt him with all the evil that was taught to you with the immorality chip and the vile teachings of the rebel group I sent you to spy on, the pacifist assassins. Don't forget that on the way back, you must stop at the food bank to get plenty of groceries for the corruption that will surely get him to choose the evil side...

Finally, once you're sure he's become evil, DESTROY CEL...I mean, LUNA'S SON and he'll return to me to assure the beginning of the end...

With Love,  
You Star In!"

"This list of orders is listing orders..." Sky wondered as he read the letter like a hunter spider that captured his dearest love, but accidently stuck her to the wall that was actually a secret passage to his treasure of sapphires. "But...destroy Luna's son? What did You Star In mean by that? I hope the nothing and Luna's son are doing alright..."

"So you didn't take my orders lying down, but you look pretty relaxed about the entire thing..." Twilight gave Sky a sinister smirk as she walked back to the living room carrying a glass of water wearing purple and green underwear instead of her black suit.

"Um...aside from the orders...what is this food all about?" Sky asked as he waited for a response. "What are we going to use it for besides eating?"

"Eating?" replied Twilight with her smile still unphased. "I'm not hungry for food Sky...I'm hungry for you...that's why I want to have a good meal with you, if you understand what I mean..."

"Wait...is this food just an appetizer for the main course?" Sky pointed to himself in a humble way. "This was all just a preparation to use me for food?"

"We're all food Sky," Twilight enlightened. "Thanks to downgrade fusion, anything can be eaten...and I want us to eat each other sexually...ALL NIGHT."

"Do you really mean...?" Sky felt like he understood the message.

"Talk is cheap..." said Twilight as she moved in towards Sky. "Let's make our conversation about something exciting...like expenses..."

"Are expenses going to lead to consequences?" Sky asked as Twilight help the water in front of his face.

"I don't know..." Twilight shook her underwear. "Would you like me to SPIKE your drink?"

"Will that hurt?" Sky had memories of getting punched earlier.

"Not at all...this is a beautiful comitatus between two things that are food, YOU'LL LOVE IT." Twilight tried to insist that she wouldn't put him in a coma with her love as she grabbed a lot of the food off the table, including the main course, the vegetables, the fruit, the beverages, and the desserts.

"I just hope me being weak and tired won't ruin everything." Sky replied.

"Great...now we may begin." she said as Sky put his greasy pig in Twilight's greasy pig, and they shaked and baked around until there were buns in the oven.

"Is this good?" Sky looked at the goodness of the defiance of nature.

"Not good enough, you slow sloppy hog!" Twilight porked Sky while treating her partner like chopped liver. "We also have to make comments about each other, but we must do it...SEXUALLY, just like a salesman would during a sexual harassment case!"

"All right, your eyes look very nice." Sky tried his best to compliment her.

"That's nothing, your eyes are connected to your brain, and I'm surprised you even have one!" Twilight complimented back as she razed in some good sugar on Sky's bran.

"Well, you look like a very healthy creature." Sky tried to sell her easy stock comments as he grasped for straws.

"Oh that's funny, just don't try to cook your gushing oni on the field where I'm going to sell my ad, you sturdy fry!" Twilight cawed, carrying it to the next planet, like a bawling beatle sprouting in the fields of Christopher Columbus.

"This feels cheesy, but it's also sorta rad-ish." he wedged the potent taters over the corn fields producing too many pine-scented apple trees with a hint of lemon.

"Aren't you glad I'm not being a donkey-hole over this great fruit?" ate Twilight eating fruit while holding a chicken bone. "Or aren't you glad I didn't put the bone in your nana?"

"I'm just glad that the cock of trees wasn't a chicken of potatoes." said Sky being joyful about the birds like a ship that fished for fish that would sue an Asian sheep for themselves. "And I'm just glad my nana never existed, I wouldn't want someone to have no bones."

"We've deserted the meat of the main topic, so ALLOW us to continue this sexual bologna!" the icy Twilight only gave half the story, like a coughing whipmaster who bifurcated his sick creamhorn so he could be cool and ready to whip.

"Where had the nonsense gone?" Sky iced like a centaur who knew how to do jujutsu as he looked in the mirror, but not at the undeniably true tale.

"It was gone whenever you decided to get lazy, and not be adoring to my cheap odes!" ruffled Twilight like a munching cat's ode lacking cry.

"At least you're chipper in lieu of the flat odes." Sky sawed the vision that didn't sing or spiral out of control.

"Won't you cater to my pillar of salted nuts?" Twilight buttered up as she opened her fly.

"Of course, since it's all meant to be." Sky grabbed the nuts and did what anyone would do with them. "I wouldn't go small or AWOL for naught."

"Now you're getting it...we're in a monogamous little exchange here..." Twilight said undeterred in a key sentence as she pulled out two doggie bags with turkey in them. "So...do you want to get down for white or dark meat?"

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Sky finally objected to something, as the lack of innocent behavior had made him more subtle. "I want both!"

"Damn!" Twilight cursed herself for Sky's lack of naivete. "I mean...hey, that's CHEATING!"

For once, Sky didn't suck up, so Twilight had to suck up the fact that she would have to get more obvious to fool this sucker.

"Well, I guess that's it for now, I don't really have a lot of things left to be MUSTERED!" Twilight tried to catch up for lost times as she relished sour crowds of mustard and mayonnaise that would catch up to Sky's eggs.

"Well, at least this isn't offensive..." Sky gave in to the hidden messages.

"And just like that, he's mine again!" Twilight drilled into her own head like she would a birth year. "It's true what they say, you can't tune the messages of a ham, but you certainly can tune a fish!"

Meanwhile...

Celestia woke up at 3:00 AM and groped her big horn. She was as honored of it as she was of her peaness, which was as tall as a man, but not as big as her horn. She had had a wet dream as she had wet the bed with her freeman as the wetness dripped into her pink hollow. She decided to do something productive and important, like turn on the TV to see how her subordinate was doing.

"I've got him right where I want him now..." Twilight thought with a smirk, hoping that Sky wouldn't be fenced if something went wrong as the Celestia-vision on the TV went on.

"And so do I..." Celestia grinned evilly as she looked at the pale white sheets in remembrance of the water that flowed so purely in her mind. "You're doing well, my creations...it's too bad that tomorrow is when you will die...I think it's time to open up the room of darkness and let her free..."

"Oh Sky..." Twilight said as aroused as an animal's tail wrapped around a cucumber. "Let's get down in the sink for rising feelings!"

"That sounds fascinating!" Sky's faced turned red as he would love to create more tales while Twilight whined like beer pouring liquid into his hollow that invigorated his spirit.

"YES, I DID IT! HE IS LOVING THE IDEA OF SINKING LOWER!" Twilight shouted in her mind as happy as cocoa that was peppery like cream and sugar in the coffee of a game designer. "I'VE ACCURATELY COMPLETED MY MISS..."

Suddenly...the two blacked out, and they woke up the next morning in the kitchen sink.

"Uh...what happened last night?" Twilight asked as she woke up with Sky right next to her and an unusually full belly. "Why is my stomach big?"

"Oh hello, guys," said Luna who was standing over the sink. "I'm here for my son. His name is Sky."

"My name's Sky...but I'm Celestia's son, she's my mother." Sky told Luna about himself. "That's really weird."

"No Sky, Celestia is your father, and I'm your mother." Luna replied. "You are my son."

The Ending of Twilight's Scenario.

Thank you for reading the character scenarios. The final ending of the story of the dark sky's transcendence is dawning...

"So...it's impossible to hurt someone with nothing?" Sky thought. "Who would've thought that was actually possible?"

"And that's exactly what killing is Sky..." chuckled Twilight like men who called the shots in a den as she spoke for the rest of us. "It's just turning someone into something that can't feel. It's NOTHING PERSONal."

"Oh, I understand," comprehended Sky as he was played for the fool that he was with the words like a thing that played around with an actor so he could raise money to buy DVD's. "But that thing you said at the end was funny even though it sounded funny...it sounded like...a joke."

Author's Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that the funniness is going to go both ways with this joke, if you know what I mean.

"Life is full of brilliant jokes my friend," Twilight commented like a jock who liked mythology. "And you are one of them."

The two laughed at Twilight's condescending flattery, as it jogged Twilight's memory.

"It's working..." she thought to herself, "Now I've just got to transcend his awful sense of humor from bad puns to sadism..."

Twilight laughed in her complacency, which was well deserved, as everything was going great. However, just then, the zombie car exploded and it was raining cats and dogs. Thankfully, Twilight and Sky were safe, for as soon as the zombie car knew he was going to blow up, he shielded his comrades.

"Oh no, our friend is a dead undead zombie!" Sky was confused as to what to lay to rest, as this situation seemed serious. "I wonder if the sadist who did this is happy."

"Who dares rain on my reign over the sovereign ruler that kept my ride going?" Twilight rained like a lagoon falling into a tornado that couldn't wring out an angel's beanie baby robe. "Wait a minute, the rain and the animals and the animals being turned into rain so they can be nature where they belong...that can only mean..."

"YES...WE ARE THE PACIFIST ASSASSINS." said the pacifists, who were dressed in robes and holding cats and dogs on leashes as they had unleashed their weapons that shot animals. "And you Twilight, have betrayed our alliance...by working for Celestia and becoming rusty, you defied nature."

"I didn't actually betray you, you know." said Twilight in a stabbingly venerable tone. "I've honored many of your practices by destroying things the organic way...it was almost like...a rebellion against life if you really think about it."

"Enough of your condescending mockery..." they replied as they put away the animal guns and got out new ones from their robes. "If you like destruction so much, then let's play a mock game of it, shall we? We are non-violent, so we shall kill you the non-violent way...with NATURE."

At that moment, the pacifists tried to shoot Twilight and Sky with their environmentally friendly guns that fired bark-laden trees, as the dogs shouted at the duo angrily, and the cats were like, "Eeyup, that's what it's all about."

"So are you guys sadists?" Sky asked an important question to the killers as he and Twilight were being shot at. "Is the goal of this whole thing to please?

"GET FLYING!" Twilight gave good advice in an illogical way to emphasize her worriedness as she grabbed Sky and ran away. Because of the pacifists' awful aim, the trees missed the dynamic duo and built a forest behind them that they could hide in, so that's where they hid to combine with the escaping.

"Why are we running and hiding? They're just trying to murder us," Sky remained coherent to Twilight's logic. "I thought that killing was a good thing."

"Not when the people who have to kill like me are being killed, or else who will do the killing?!" Twilight fronted her essential rebuttal. "Think kid!"

"They ran in the forest and now I can't see them. WHERE COULD THEY POSSIBLY BE NOW?!" they demanded themselves to know.

"We can't run in the forest, we may accidentally hurt one of the trees, and that would be mean."  
Celestia had allowed the pacifist assassins to have extremely dangerous guns because their reprehensible aim prevented them from pointing a gun at someone directly and committing first-degree murder. Unfortunately, it had now backfired on them...

"I KNOW!" shouted the reserved dog of the talking animal pack. "WE WILL RUN ALL THE WAY TO THE LEFT IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION, SO THAT WE WILL END UP IN THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE WORLD, AND WE WILL HAVE THEM SURROUNDED FROM BEHIND!"

"That's a great idea!" the pacifist replied with ambition. "We'll cross through the Atlantic Ocean and give our lives if it means the death of those cannibalistic cows!"

"Well, what do we do?" asked Sky as the pacifist murderers ran in the opposite direction. "We can't hide here forever, if they reach the other side of the world, our only fate is to be doomed."

"OH NO THEY WON'T GET TO THE OTHER SIDE, THEY'LL DIE BEFORE THEY DO SO!" Twilight defied fate as she jumped out of the forest and used her squirt gun to shoot a huge body of water in the pacifist's path. Since they had 0/0 vision, they didn't see it until they fell into the water and it was in their eyes and they drowned to death. And then...they...died, just like a pirate seeking a death potion that only bloomed during periods of titanic amounts of rain.

"Those poor killers, at least they died seeking peace..." Sky sympathized.

"No, he's starting to feel empathy!" thought the worried Twilight as she began to get concerned with her status. "Alright, no more fooling around, time to make some preparations so I can bring in the main event..."

"We're going to make a stop Sky," Twilight interrupted with a stop as she ended the moment. "I need to rob a bank."

"That's fine I guess," Sky conceded, "that doesn't sound like it'll hurt someone in an unhappy way. But where is the bank?"

"What a silly question, it's right over here!" Twilight revealed what was visible as she used her magic to teleport a food bank from somewhere to the definitive place.

"Wow, that place looks like it's a restaurant large enough to hold money, food, and people," Sky said in awe of the residence's areas. "But...if you had the power of teleportation, why didn't you just use it before? We were in Equestria, and we were close, far away, and in our destination, making that the perfect opportunity."

"The easiest way isn't always the best way my friend..." Twilight tried to create a proverbial proverb, "Cowards do deserve credit for being smart enough to run away from tough challenges, but bravery through those challenges is the true way to learn and grow more intelligent. That's why I'm not a coward."

"So to be smart, you must first be stupid!" Sky took note. "So that means no matter how stupid what you said used to be, it will eventually become smart if you persevere in it!"

"Exactly!" Twilight delighted as the morals were mixed together and combined in a manner that would persevere throughout their time. "Just listen to what I tell you kid, and even the wrongs will make many rights!"

The two walked into the food bank. It was large enough to store lots of things like Sky somehow predicted, including a bar, living things, and money that was all out in the open.

"Ah, every good thief just loves to see a myriad image of many things just laying out in the open," Twilight locked her eyes in like a pill looking into the mouth of a laborer that transferred his ordinarily boring glare to a celestial one as he glanced at the other side of the terrasphere. "It's so hard for a thief to take such a vast plethora of stuff, you don't want to leave behind stuff and look like a poor treasure hunter, or take all of it and be a poor burglar, as no burglar breaks into a house and steals everything. It would make the crime a little too PERSONal if it involved kidnapping."

"Not trying to be a wall with eyes by constantly observing and noting everything," said Sky as he thought over his notes, "but are there any textbook examples of things that need to be remembered here?"  
"Not in my manual," replied Twilight, as it appeared she wanted to steal for personal gain, "but while I'm making preparations, you can go be a bus boy at this restaurant."

"A bus boy?" he thought things over. "But I don't know anything about transportation, I'm more of a waiter type."

"Fine, just remember to keep taking my orders as you be stagnant over there." requested Twilight like the ceiling of a desk that wanted to be a machine as Sky walked to the bar where all the ponies appeared to be hiding, cowering under the booths in fear as they made an impression that they were waiting for Twilight to leave, and had gotten the wrong man to buttress them.

"No one will be able to hear you scream from under that pile, manager," Twilight immediately found the roots of the food bank leader's stealth as she innately found his location. "A coward's passing is not mourned if he dies quietly..."

"What do you want from me?" he asked fearfully as he got out of the pile of money. "Just please take the money and go away! Just please don't take what's really valuable!"

"Oh I know that the money isn't what's really valuable," Twilight saw through his sneakiness again. "I'm Celestia's ambidextrous handed man, I know that she downgrade fused the world's food for money so that everyone could be rich. The food bank is the only place left in Equestria that has food."

"Alright then, you can take all my food!" the manager reluctantly gave Twilight the key to the food vault of the bank. "You can take everything from me, but you'll never have what really matters to me...the purity of my heart."

"Oh really?" Twilight grinned like a judgmental tax collector that yearned to give a good testimony in a courtroom.

"Wow the atmosphere in this place is full of death, and it's not friendly." Sky said as he noticed that the ponies were now miserable because they were rich and starving to death, and they tried to kill themselves in the most painless way possible, exploding (balloons do it all the time, and they even have smiles drawn on their faces after they die) by drinking too much water. But the deaths from exploding were too cartoonish so they didn't really die and had to kill themselves by drinking too much alcohol, so they would die from alcohol poisoning and then explode and die.

"What a miserable sight..." said the stallion who was sober and sitting at the bar watching it through the right eyesight. "This place is so wet...it needs...the water of life."

"Excuse me sir," Sky tried to help the stallion with something as he felt sorry for him too, "you look abnormally normal in comparison to everyone who is looking swell. Are you drunk? If you are, that's okay. I was drunk last night apparently, and I don't know whether or not my mother cured my alcohol poisoning or not. If you are poisoned, I just wondered if I could help you get well soon."

Meanwhile...

"Now...the choice is yours," Twilight held her wallet and squirt gun out at the manager using telekinesis to play with his mind. "You can either take my money or die!"

"I'll never be greedy!" the manager made a stand. "I have no ambition to get in the ways of evil!"

"See you in Mu then!" shouted Twilight as she beat the manager over the head with the gun and he died instantaneously as he bled to the point of his death.

"Aw...your eyes look irritated, let me help you." she chuckled as she spit on his grave by squirting water in his eyes which cleaned up the blood as she prepared for a derisive remark. "Oh, and thanks for the key, but I don't need it. I have teleportation magic, so the key to my future doesn't need a key-locked safe to be safe."

While Twilight teleported inside the vault, took the food, and teleported out, Sky walked in limping on one leg that was bruised like his arms and his eyes like a gorge that had symbols engraved on it like an eagle's knife.

"Twilight...I'm in pain, but I'm numb everywhere," he diagnosed Sky himself. "Could this be what it feels like to be in two places at once?"

"Oh, looks like you got pretty badgered back there in both ways." replied Twilight like a venomous snake that mushed up fungi, his venom, and pills to create applesauce. "Don't worry, now that we have all the food, we can just teleport back to my house without a challenge, where I can heal your wounds in both ways..."

Using the power of magic, they got back to Twilight's house, where Twilight laid Sky down on the couch. She then put the food on the table and laid it out like someone was preparing to eat it at a banquet, a feast, or dinner, as there was a TV in the living room where they could eat.

"Please keep lying down to be seated," Twilight finished treating the wounds of his. "I have to go get something from the dining room for this particular feast...why don't you keep thinking about my orders while you're there."

As Twilight went to the dining room, her order convinced Sky to order his attention to a letter lying on the table under all of the food and getting unusually messy to the lack of Twilight's attention. It was another note from Princess Celestia, and the title was "Twilight's Orders". He decided to read it, and it read:

"Dear My Most Trusted Lackey Twilight Who's Name I Will Not Speak of in the Details,

The ..Y-day is approaching. In preparations for January 20, the day machines will truly replace pony life, I need you to give me satisfication with your orders...

First, go to the human world-version of Equestria, where I have turned all the humans into ponies. My robot duplicate has the nothing in the school I built there long ago, destroy my duplicate and rescue the nothing to gain his trust.

Second, return the nothing to the pony world-version of Equestria, and make sure to destroy the human world version with the power of your magic squirt gun in a manner that will appear like an unavoidable consequence to the nothing.

Third, make sure to corrupt him with all the evil that was taught to you with the immorality chip and the vile teachings of the rebel group I sent you to spy on, the pacifist assassins. Don't forget that on the way back, you must stop at the food bank to get plenty of groceries for the corruption that will surely get him to choose the evil side...

Finally, once you're sure he's become evil, DESTROY CEL...I mean, LUNA'S SON and he'll return to me to assure the beginning of the end...

With Love,  
You Star In!"

"This list of orders is listing orders..." Sky wondered as he read the letter like a hunter spider that captured his dearest love, but accidently stuck her to the wall that was actually a secret passage to his treasure of sapphires. "But...destroy Luna's son? What did You Star In mean by that? I hope the nothing and Luna's son are doing alright..."

"So you didn't take my orders lying down, but you look pretty relaxed about the entire thing..." Twilight gave Sky a sinister smirk as she walked back to the living room carrying a glass of water wearing purple and green underwear instead of her black suit.

"Um...aside from the orders...what is this food all about?" Sky asked as he waited for a response. "What are we going to use it for besides eating?"

"Eating?" replied Twilight with her smile still unphased. "I'm not hungry for food Sky...I'm hungry for you...that's why I want to have a good meal with you, if you understand what I mean..."

"Wait...is this food just an appetizer for the main course?" Sky pointed to himself in a humble way. "This was all just a preparation to use me for food?"

"We're all food Sky," Twilight enlightened. "Thanks to downgrade fusion, anything can be eaten...and I want us to eat each other sexually...ALL NIGHT."

"Do you really mean...?" Sky felt like he understood the message.

"Talk is cheap..." said Twilight as she moved in towards Sky. "Let's make our conversation about something exciting...like expenses..."

"Are expenses going to lead to consequences?" Sky asked as Twilight help the water in front of his face.

"I don't know..." Twilight shook her underwear. "Would you like me to SPIKE your drink?"

"Will that hurt?" Sky had memories of getting punched earlier.

"Not at all...this is a beautiful comitatus between two things that are food, YOU'LL LOVE IT." Twilight tried to insist that she wouldn't put him in a coma with her love as she grabbed a lot of the food off the table, including the main course, the vegetables, the fruit, the beverages, and the desserts.

"I just hope me being weak and tired won't ruin everything." Sky replied.

"Great...now we may begin." she said as Sky put his greasy pig in Twilight's greasy pig, and they shaked and baked around until there were buns in the oven.

"Is this good?" Sky looked at the goodness of the defiance of nature.

"Not good enough, you slow sloppy hog!" Twilight porked Sky while treating her partner like chopped liver. "We also have to make comments about each other, but we must do it...SEXUALLY, just like a salesman would during a sexual harassment case!"

"All right, your eyes look very nice." Sky tried his best to compliment her.

"That's nothing, your eyes are connected to your brain, and I'm surprised you even have one!" Twilight complimented back as she razed in some good sugar on Sky's bran.

"Well, you look like a very healthy creature." Sky tried to sell her easy stock comments as he grasped for straws.

"Oh that's funny, just don't try to cook your gushing oni on the field where I'm going to sell my ad, you sturdy fry!" Twilight cawed, carrying it to the next planet, like a bawling beatle sprouting in the fields of Christopher Columbus.

"This feels cheesy, but it's also sorta rad-ish." he wedged the potent taters over the corn fields producing too many pine-scented apple trees with a hint of lemon.

"Aren't you glad I'm not being a donkey-hole over this great fruit?" ate Twilight eating fruit while holding a chicken bone. "Or aren't you glad I didn't put the bone in your nana?"

"I'm just glad that the cock of trees wasn't a chicken of potatoes." said Sky being joyful about the birds like a ship that fished for fish that would sue an Asian sheep for themselves. "And I'm just glad my nana never existed, I wouldn't want someone to have no bones."

"We've deserted the meat of the main topic, so ALLOW us to continue this sexual bologna!" the icy Twilight only gave half the story, like a coughing whipmaster who bifurcated his sick creamhorn so he could be cool and ready to whip.

"Where had the nonsense gone?" Sky iced like a centaur who knew how to do jujutsu as he looked in the mirror, but not at the undeniably true tale.

"It was gone whenever you decided to get lazy, and not be adoring to my cheap odes!" ruffled Twilight like a munching cat's ode lacking cry.

"At least you're chipper in lieu of the flat odes." Sky sawed the vision that didn't sing or spiral out of control.

"Won't you cater to my pillar of salted nuts?" Twilight buttered up as she opened her fly.

"Of course, since it's all meant to be." Sky grabbed the nuts and did what anyone would do with them. "I wouldn't go small or AWOL for naught."

"Now you're getting it...we're in a monogamous little exchange here..." Twilight said undeterred in a key sentence as she pulled out two doggie bags with turkey in them. "So...do you want to get down for white or dark meat?"

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Sky finally objected to something, as the lack of innocent behavior had made him more subtle. "I want both!"

"Damn!" Twilight cursed herself for Sky's lack of naivete. "I mean...hey, that's CHEATING!"

For once, Sky didn't suck up, so Twilight had to suck up the fact that she would have to get more obvious to fool this sucker.

"Well, I guess that's it for now, I don't really have a lot of things left to be MUSTERED!" Twilight tried to catch up for lost times as she relished sour crowds of mustard and mayonnaise that would catch up to Sky's eggs.

"Well, at least this isn't offensive..." Sky gave in to the hidden messages.

"And just like that, he's mine again!" Twilight drilled into her own head like she would a birth year. "It's true what they say, you can't tune the messages of a ham, but you certainly can tune a fish!"

Meanwhile...

Celestia woke up at 3:00 AM and groped her big horn. She was as honored of it as she was of her peaness, which was as tall as a man, but not as big as her horn. She had had a wet dream as she had wet the bed with her freeman as the wetness dripped into her pink hollow. She decided to do something productive and important, like turn on the TV to see how her subordinate was doing.

"I've got him right where I want him now..." Twilight thought with a smirk, hoping that Sky wouldn't be fenced if something went wrong as the Celestia-vision on the TV went on.

"And so do I..." Celestia grinned evilly as she looked at the pale white sheets in remembrance of the water that flowed so purely in her mind. "You're doing well, my creations...it's too bad that tomorrow is when you will die...I think it's time to open up the room of darkness and let her free..."

"Oh Sky..." Twilight said as aroused as an animal's tail wrapped around a cucumber. "Let's get down in the sink for rising feelings!"

"That sounds fascinating!" Sky's faced turned red as he would love to create more tales while Twilight whined like beer pouring liquid into his hollow that invigorated his spirit.

"YES, I DID IT! HE IS LOVING THE IDEA OF SINKING LOWER!" Twilight shouted in her mind as happy as cocoa that was peppery like cream and sugar in the coffee of a game designer. "I'VE ACCURATELY COMPLETED MY MISS..."

Suddenly...the two blacked out, and they woke up the next morning in the kitchen sink.

"Uh...what happened last night?" Twilight asked as she woke up with Sky right next to her and an unusually full belly. "Why is my stomach big?"

"Oh hello, guys," said Luna who was standing over the sink. "I'm here for my son. His name is Sky."

"My name's Sky...but I'm Celestia's son, she's my mother." Sky told Luna about himself. "That's really weird."

"No Sky, Celestia is your father, and I'm your mother." Luna replied. "You are my son."

The Ending of Twilight's Scenario.

_Thank you for reading the character scenarios. If you got the chronological order correct, good work. If not, you may want to read the unnoticed scenarios before continuing, as the final ending of the story of the dark sky's transcendence is dawning..._


	6. Chapter 6

TThe transcendence of the next dark sky has finally become nigh...what will happen?

"I have a mother...and I have a father?" Sky looked at himself. "I never would've known..."

"Every living thing is a creation of either Celestia or me...but fate allowed you to have a different precursor beginning, Sky," Luna explained from the start. "Aeons (now twelve years thanks to Celestia) ago, when this world was created, Celestia was given a task from her father, the deity that created everything out of nothing, to go to Equestria with me and infuse the world's souls with good flesh. But Celestia turned evil, and used her magic to invent the unholy practice of downgrade fusion to create bodies worse than the common elements of nature she used to create them, dirt and grass mixed with peace for ponies, and scum mixed with love for humans."

"Bodies worse than the components used to make them?" Sky thought. "Wow, Celestia must've put a lot of effort into finding common elements that were good for making something so complex."

"I tried to help her by inventing upgrade fusion," Luna continued her story like an empirically good teacher who was a guest at the taj mahal, "a slow process that allows components to polymerize and slowly evolve in a mare's womb. After I realized it worked upon mixing animals and slime with holiness, I wanted to help Celestia's reputation with her father so I used my magic horn to get her pregnant with her own son, created by upgrade fusion. Enraged by my uncontrollable desire to create new things, Celestia banished me to the moon and rebelled against our father, banishing him to the very place where the nothing started, Nomu. But there was one thing she couldn't banish...you Sky."

"So that's the story of the creation of Luna's son, Sky..." Sky learned from being careful in what he knew. "I wonder whatever happened to Celestia's son though..."

"AND I WONDER WHATEVER HAPPENED TO ME!" shouted Twilight suspiciously. "How did my stomach get so big after that bondage feast, Luna?! What have you done to me?!"

"Uh heh heh...I was ordered to get you pregnant by Celestia..." Luna enriched their knowledge. "Celestia said something about knowing that you would betray her, so she ordered me to use my magic to give you the curse of resurrecting Sky after his death through oral tradition..."

"It can't be...she knew all along that after I turned Sky evil, and killed him, I was going to kill her too when the apocalypse started!" Twilight revealed her entire plan, knowing that her slight lack of intelligence failed her from seeing Celestia's future. "Just one step further into what could've been real, and I would've been the ruler of Hell!"

"Wait, you were trying to turn me evil?!" Sky smartened up again in a clean spoken manner. "That's pretty mean too, that could be just as bad as separating the darks from the whites!"

"Twilight, why in heaven's sake would you want to go to hell?!" Luna asked in confusion. "That place is horrible, it was invented by Celestia to be paradise for the wicked! Only someone wicked would sacrifice their purity for paradise!"

"I've had enough with you, you bastard creating mother of a pet store owner!" Twilight wouldn't take the ideal-violating truth anymore. She wanted to get her squirt gun to kill Luna, but it was missing since it was in her suit. She wanted to improvise by using her Spike-colored underpants, but they were nowhere in her field of sight, so she had to use a broom that was formerly Spike. She hit Luna over the head with the broom transformed Spike, killing the broom, and spreading dust all over Luna.

"I'm a machine! A machine's fate is just to go to Mu when it dies!" she bellowed as Luna contracted asthma, as she was only five years old. "The reason I'm so evil and scheming to get to hell is because I want to make something of myself, unlike the world's other renowned infernal contraptions!"

"No Twilight...you don't get it. Life is..." Luna didn't get to finish the philosophy of her own sentence, as the dust storm had killed the poor five year old child in the event that she fell on the floor and...died.

"I guess Spike really was useful for something besides sweeping the floors..." Twilight focused her attention on the dead broom as Sky focused his attention on his dead mother and got kinda frustrated.

"Why did you trick me, Twilight?" Sky asked a complicated question. "Why didn't you tell me from the very start that you were evil? Why did you try to subtly convince me to become evil?"

"Idiot...you are evil! You're neutral, you're worse than the morally destitute!" Twilight said all cool like a star walking on the sky. "The neutral creatures were destroyed because they tried to escape Celestia's control by not choosing a morality or an immorality chip! The evil at least follow the system and try their best to uphold standards, while your only destination is the nothingness! So just how can you question me or my way of living?!"

"I can't, because I don't know anything!" Sky made an immaculate rebuttal. "You're technically my best friend, and I don't even know what you are! I think you're an evil machine horse with a horn on your head who destroyed the world, killed both my mothers, and tried to turn me into someone evil...but I don't KNOW what you are. So what are you?"

"...I am what I am," Twilight's heart exploded with dashing happiness like a three dimensional world sailing in the outer regions of a forgotten planet universe. "Sky...aside from being your friend...I was programmed to become your mentor and teach you the good ways of evil...Do you understand? Do you want to be evil?"

"You may be right," replied Sky, "evil may be good. But if evil doesn't feel good, then I want no part in it!"

"That's fine with me, because I'm done with my plan of working for Celestia!" Twilight declared. "I'm my own master now, and I'm going to begin my reign of freedom by carrying out my plan, killing Celestia!"

As Twilight put her suit back on, she noticed that her phone was ringing.

"Oh, not now and not ever again!" Twilight was frustrated when she picked up the phone, as it was Celestia calling at an unsuitable time. "Hello?"

"HELLO TOMBSTONE!" Celestia's voice was like that of a donut-eating radio host shouting into a microphone. "I'M GOING TO ENJOY BEING OVER YOUR DEAD BODIES, BECAUSE RAINBOW DASH IS GOING TO REDUCE YOU TWO PEACELESS CORPS TO HEAT AND ASHES COMPLETELY! GOODBYE FOR NOW AND ETERNITY!"

Just then, the walls of the house exploded, like a portal malfunction that took place in a courtroom, and Rainbow Dash appeared...

The two had now formed a dubious alliance like a swan who befriended the clay pots he broke underwater while trying to bake cookies, but Celestia had been watching it all from the TV, something that you can't escape from in a house no matter where you are...

"Foolish tanked up drone not even fit for junkie..." Celestia wore a suit of red armor as it mirrored her impossible to shield frustration towards Twilight. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COMPLETE THE MISSION WITHOUT FAIL!"

Just then, something jutted out of the floor like the Tengrism symbol in genuine artificial tea that was not entertaining. It was Luna!

"I'm dead...that means I'm in...Nomu!" Luna was worried, but looked around as if nothing was in distress, as things always weren't in the land of Nomu. "This is where..."

"FATHER CREATED US ALL AND GOT A LOCK UP IN A BABY'S ROOM IN THE FUTURE BY CELESTIA!" Celestia explained through exclaiming loud gibberish.

"Wait, Celestia? What are you doing here?" Luna asked reading the gibberish with her tongue. "I thought you would be back at the palace, we were only meant to return to Nomu when the world ended and we became dead immortals!"

"ALWAYS BEEN A FOOL!" replied Celestia's remembrance of the past to keep up with the chronology. "THE WORLD IS ENDING, I'D HAVE BEEN A FOOL TOO TO HAVE NOT COME HERE AND GOTTEN OUT OF FIRE'S LINE TO AVOID THE INEVITABLE!"

"Why are you talking like that, Celestia?" Luna was hoping the sound barrier wouldn't be broken in the apocalypse. "Your words are flowing into my ears way too fast and they don't make sense!"

"YOU SCHMUCK OF A SUCKER!" impeded Celestia as she jammed the argument up like a raspy dream house that was condemned for being filled with poison berries. "I WILL GET YOU AND MAKE WHAT HAD GOTTEN YOU GET YOU AGAIN IN THE PAST! AND NOW, THROUGH THE SACRIFICE OF ALL MY OFFSPRING, I WILL DESTROY THE ONE OFFSPRING OF YOU AND ME...THAT ANNOYING BOY SKY!"

"NO! You can't hurt our son!" Luna tried to show her sister some motherly love. "He's like an octuplet to me!"

"PUT A CAP WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS PARALLEL!" Celestia demanded as the horizon of destruction neared. "YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN TWILIGHT PREGNANT, BUT YOU FAILED YOUR MISSION! EVEN THOUGH YOU COMPLETED IT, YOU DIED ON A MISSION TO ASSURE SURVIVAL FOR ME!

"But...you're alive. The world is doomed and you're alive, so what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"YOU HAD DISHONOR ME!" Celestia dissed. "IF I WASN'T SO MERCIFUL, I'D HAVE YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON FOR LIFE FOR GETTING PEOPLE KILLED!"

"But...I was the only one who got killed." Luna defended like a windshield in a ground-shattering storm.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR INSOLENT PETTY DISAGREEMENTS FOR THE LAST TIME! IT'S TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!" Celestia soared as she prepared Luna for the knife.

"Oh no...what are you going to do to me?" Luna replied fearfully as Celestia grabbed her with telekinetic magic.

YOU ARE ENSCONCED TO A LOWER PLANE FOR A REASON! Celestia songed like lyrical high. "I eat humans and give birth to amazing things, while all you eat is garbage and scum! You've always been garbage, and now you will know how garbage feels!"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Luna cried as Celestia threw the five-year old in a wastebasket, which got on her back as she tried to fly like a grade school student who got two D's at the laboratory in nature science class. "I'M NOT A BIRD, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP..."

Luna smashed her head against the wall in her attempt to get away, and fell unconscious.

"The loser has lost at all times," Celestia laughed, "now it's time to finally get competitive with my favorite winners..."

She prepared a huge atomic-like magic spell, leaned out the window, and pointed it at her favorite sun on earth.

"The Japanese gave me emotional support by sending prayers to the gods (Celestia), but I don't need them anymore!" Celestia was happy as the sun was mutated, grew smaller, and fell into the earth, destroying everything. "I'm a full-grown deity now, and I shall continue making my toys dance! YOU'RE NEXT SKY!"

Celestia boasted with triumph, as the heat waves from the sun came back, and did something to her normally odd appearance...

Meanwhile...

"We've escaped from her, but how do we get away from her?" Sky asked, as he and Twilight escaped the murderous Rainbow Dash and gotten far away from the house out in the street by running far away and teleporting fat away.

"There's only one way," Twilight replied as she used her magic to teleport the remains of the old zombie car to where they were right at this moment, "I must track our way out of our enemy's radar!"

Twilight grabbed something out of her fur that she had kept concealed within her pants for a long time. It was...Pinkie Pie. She ate Pinkie Pie and the cars' multiple remains, and used downgrade fusion to give birth to...a pink train.

"Get inside our special pink train Sky!" Twilight commanded as she grabbed her cell phone and a piece of metal that she tore off her arm using the super machine strength stored in both her hands. "The enemy is near, the only way to beat the enemy is to run away and track her down!"

"So that's what we need to do," Sky realized what needed to be done, "so what do we have to do to accomplish what we need?"

"You need to accustom that nonexistant brain of yours to an engineer's, and figure out how this train will work without using math!" Twilight reminded him that it was a magic train that could take them far away from here just as they got on the bubble gum pop star's board.

"I AM THE PINKIE TRAIN, HOP ON MY TRAIN!" an electronic voice that sounded familiar but not in the familiarity like the sky greeted happily. "IF YOU ARE ON THIS TRAIN, YOU ARE PROBABLY BEING TAKEN AWAY BY NUMBER ONE ROBOT ALICORN ASSASSIN TWILIGHT SPARKLE TO A MAGICAL PLACE WHERE NO ONE HAS TO SCREAM ANY MORE!"  
"That place sounds like heaven!" Sky embraced the wonder wondrously.

"You are one sick masochist," Twilight shivered at the thought of heaven, "you should be grateful to the gods for allowing you to become nothing when you're dead...anyways Pinkie, this is no time for mystical reality fantasizing, we need to get lifted from the ground for a fast escape!"

"IF YOU WISH TO START YOUR JOURNEY, PLEASE INSERT THE PINK GOODNESS INTO MY COIN SLOT!" Pinkie Pie the train stuck out her bubble gummed slot for them to see as Twilight moaned and groaned.

"You're lucky I'm in a hurry, otherwise I wouldn't be so square with you!" Twilight put some bubble gum she chewed into Pinkie Pie's slot, knowing her normal abettor ways would get her in a no more better situation, as this was no time to take a gamble.

"THANKS FOR PAYING IN A FUN-FILLED MANNER, YOU'LL FINALLY GET YOUR CHANGE FOR A CHANGE!" Pinkie Pie tried to convince Twilight to change her conniving thief ways as quarters came out of her goodness. "LET'S BEGIN, PRESS MY BUTTONS AND SWITCHES WHENEVER YOU WANT TO HAVE LOTS OF FUN!"

"Rainbow Dash will be here any second, the time to get ready to activate the escape mechanism is right now!" Twilight requested of Sky as she finally used her incredibly fast wing speed to use her wings to fly in front of the train, and finally used the phone and metal from earlier as food to downgrade fuse the components into railroad tracks.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she had finally caught up to them after her preparations for a prey-casuality resulting chase before the killing. "It's too bad that I'm always ready, and I finally got prepared to kill you and Sky!"

"SKY, TAKE ACTION IMMEDIATELY!" Twilight vaguely made the necessary order to the puzzled creature known as Sky, as they had to flee.

"I'll do what I hope I can do!" Sky took it seriously as he walked to the control panel and thought carefully about which buttons to press. He pressed them like a noble assassin of the moonlight who had no idea how to play Mozart on an electronically woven keyboard. There was confusion over whether the randomness was bad or good, since it worked for the train, which started operating and moving forward as Twilight put down the train tracks and flew backwards, building a railroad with the straightest face she could possibly bend to her imagination.

"That train could be a noble enemy in its cowardly ambition...but unfortunately, I am flying a plane!" the airborne rainbow knowing assassin had used her downgrade fusion to polymerize Rarity and the rusted remains of a corroded metal fighter jet to create an unbelievably fast plane. She used the wingpower in her wings so she could fly and fly the plane at a speed so improbably fast that it had a chance of creating the thesis of not only breaking the sound barrier but also catching up to the end of the locomotive!

"Ha ha, you've taken our back but you have no chance of ambushing us!" Twilight laughed at the ironic scenario of such an unusually complex chase. "You're hopeless, you might be able to break the sound barrier, but I've broken the magic barrier with an infinite supply of train tracks and speed faster than a freight train!"

"You are arrogant with that gutless brain of yours..." Rainbow Dash blocked this ridiculous suggestion of words. "Just because the train is blocking me from committing violence, doesn't mean you're safe!"

Rainbow Dash hovered above the train's back and revealed to Twilight that there was a giant gatling gun attached to it that shoots metal blades made of gears! As Dash unleashed the gears of peace motivated violence, Twilight realized that she had to get out of the way and build the train tracks simultaneously.

"I CAN'T BUILD CHARACTER IF SOMEONE IS SHOOTING ME!" Twilight shouted like a bull who rode on a dragon and accidentally broke his computer. "Sky, Rainbow Dash is starting to push my buttons with her obnoxious assault! It's time to push our friend's buttons as retribution!"

"Alright, I just hope pushing her buttons doesn't get her frustrated..." Sky caught on to the fact that the train was conscious as he pushed every button on the locomotive that he could find.

"Woah, why are you pushing all that into me?!" the Pinkie train replied in the disturbing kind of flattery. "It's making me feel like jumping!"

The train then jumped really high and straight up in the air. It was high like the sky that used gravity to put the train back on the ground in an inverted sense, so the train was upside-down. The high of the fall caused Sky to hit his head on the ceiling and fall unconscious on the inside of conscious train's head.

"Wow, please don't put all that information in my brain again silly!" the Pinkie train pleaded as she slid on the tracks upside-down while still moving. "This has been a pretty grating experience!"

"NO, THIS IS REALLY BAD!" Twilight missed Sky already in a realization of the obvious.

"It's over Twilight, once I've killed you and your friend, Celestia will bring the apocalypse and remake the world in her likeness in Nomu!" Rainbow Dash revealed everything like a true opposing nemesis. "Any last words?"

"Uh...just a couple...WHAT THE LUNA'S ANNOYING STUPIDITY IS THAT?!" Twilight pointed to the sky.  
"Wow, thank you for the warning Twilight!" Rainbow Dash moved out of the way of the tracks, as the sun of the pony world Equestria had fallen and was rolling along the railroad! It had been mutated by magical waste to a cooler form that would not reduce what it touched to ashes, but make whatever it rolled over flat as a pancake, reducing it to pancake batter, and cooking it into pancakes with the remaining heat!

"WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME HAS THAT DESOLATE PRINCESS DONE?!" Twilight bellowed, knowing her squirt gun wouldn't do a thing against the sun, as it was protected by waterproof pancakes. "THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE THING TO DO!"

Twilight left the building of the magic tracks to her telekinesis as she used her magic arm strength to lift the upside-down train and put it back on the tracks on the right side, while timing it so the sun would go under the living creature levitated train while she lifted it in the air!

"YES, THIS IS MY CHANCE!" Rainbow Dash no longer need to take chances as Twilight was vulnerable as she vigorously lifted the train over her. "DIE TWILIGHT, I HOPE YOU MADE YOUR PEACE WITH CELESTIA SO YOU'LL AT LEAST BE IN HELL WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash..." Twilight apologized for the first time as she flipped the train right-side up while she was being shot at by Rainbow Dash's plane like a donkey climbing up the wrong ladder and falling off a king's skyscraper. "But the only way I could die right now would be for a crazy reason!"

"Oh no..." Rainbow Dash saw doom as Twilight released the train right-side up over her. "WHY ARE THE REASONS THAT WE GET HURT SANE?!"

Rainbow Dash tried to fly away, but the train fell on the back of the plane and crushed her lower body to insignificant pieces and then running over them, destroying the plane too. Unfortunately, there were no more tracks thanks to the sun running them over, and the train started to operate in a manner of unwieldy excitement.

"I KNEW THAT AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW THERE'S ALWAYS A SILVER LINING!" the Pinkie train saw that the former adjutant of the clouds was now a giant pile of pancakes from absorbing too much stuff to the center of its nuclei. "THE END OF ETERNAL SLEEP IS BREAKFAST!"

Pinkie crashed into the pancakes with enthusiasm, and remained in the right mood as she flipped over on her side from the crash and slid towards a nearby school.

"NO, I HAVE TO SAVE SKY!" Twilight shouted as she flew inside the train and grabbed him and flew out as she junctioned him to herself like a con man hugging a cash register that made his abilities to steal and draw assets stronger. "IT'S STILL TOO EARLY FOR HIM TO LEARN THE DEATH!"  
"WELL, I HAD A GOOD RUN!" the Pinkie Pie train accepted her fate. "IT LOOKS LIKE THIS LOCOMOTIVE IS GOING TO HAVE TO CONTINUE THINGS ON THE PHANTOM TRAIN!"

The Pinkie Pie train and the school exploded upon collision, and no one was killed because the only living things in there were the train and the ponies who had once been alive at the school, but everything went black...

"Sky...Sky...Wake up Sky..." a mysterious purple robot alicorn who had saved Sky from the train tried to awaken the boy. "Everyone is dead...the train crashed and blew up the school for Cheerilee's garden...we've delayed our doom...please wake up and enjoy the moments while we still have them..."

"Wait, a school blew up because of our train?" Sky awoken to this awkwardly true fact. "I hope we didn't disturb the peace..."

"We did...no one was killed, but we disturbed the ghosts in there by destroying part of their resting place..." Twilight was sheepish about the train like a wall having to be a grommet for a penguin day out with his lover. "But the Rainbow Factory is a place that remains unhaunted, so that's where we're hiding."

"Wow...it must be a factory for creating rainbows, I wonder if this is where the rainbows in the sky come from..." Sky looked around the place that Twilight had flown them to using her pegasus wings. "You deserve to be thanked for saving me, Twilight."

"Please don't mention it...you will never know what I deserve, and that goes both ways." Twilight tried to fight the fact that she was growing a bond for the foolish boy.

"Heh heh heh..." Celestia watched everything that was going on through her creation's eyes. "I think it's finally time to do what I deserted the opportunity to do a while ago..."

Celestia used her magic to have the immorality chip in Twilight's computer brain operate at full power.

"Aaaaa...aaaaa...AAAAAHHHHH!" Twilight shot electricity and power out of herself involuntarily like a vulture accidentally drinking gin mixed with strawberries and bleach.

"Twilight, what's wrong, you look like you're in pain." Sky was concerned as relentless agony and electricity came out of Twilight's red eyes of uncontrollable hatred. "Is there something wrong?"

"DEAD...PEOPLE...DEAD...PONIES...DEAD..." Twilight conjured up an incredibly powerful magic spell against her will.

"Are the dead wrong, because you look like you want me dead..." Sky noticed something off about Twilight's murderous intent.

"WANT TO SEE...HAPPY PLACE IN SIGHT..." thought Twilight. "BUT DON'T...KNOW WHAT TO DO ANY MORE..."

"So you've grown to like my foolish son...but don't worry, I'll make the choice easier for you..." Celestia laughed as a reluctantly familiar face and a ready and willing face on the lower area appeared in the Rainbow Factory.

"OH, HOW I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE YOU ON THE LOWER PARTS RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity, the replacement for Dash's lower body was very happy in the transcendent area of the sky. "ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END THOUGH, SO LET'S END THIS TOGETHER!"

"MISSION FAILED...SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED IN HOPES OF SUCCESS OF THE MISSION OF SELF-TERMINATION..." Rainbow Dash walked slowly towards the duo in hopes of bonding with one of them and exploding together.

"Rainbow Dash is going to blow herself up at the cost of a life, and it will destroy the first creature it comes in contact with..." Celestia explained. "I think you know where this is going..."

"BUT I'M EVIL...I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE MORALS FOR BEING PROFLIGATE!" Twilight knew what she was and was supposed to be. "WHY WOULD I NOT USE YOUR SON AS A SACRIFICE?!"

"It all comes down to which choice you think is more evil Twilight..." Celestia gave more elaboration. "If you sacrifice Sky, you will be basically killing him, and that is exactly what I wanted from the start, so you'll be following my orders which is not evil in my eyes...it's actually quite good."

"NO...YOU CONTROL WHO GOES TO HEAVEN AND HELL..." Twilight remembered. "If only I had successfully betrayed you, that would've assured me being evil enough to become the lord of hell!"

"It should be obvious that there's another option in the two choices..." Celestia introduced something else. "You could forget about me by sacrificing yourself to Rainbow Dash, but even in my view, you'd be a hero for doing such a noble deed, and going down in history as an evil creature who selflessly gave its life for a worthless being would really hurt your chances of getting into hell..."

"NO! NO! THIS JUST CAN'T HAPPEN IN ANY SORT OF RESULTS!" Twilight had no idea what to do in such a scenario.

"I think you finally understand the possibilities of what can happen..." Celestia said with a smile. "WHAT IS YOUR CHOICE?! DO YOU WANT TO SACRIFICE YOUR CHANCES OF SEEING THE FIERY GATES THROUGH BEING A COWARD OR BEING A HERO?!"

"I...No...I...I..." Twilight said grabbing her head, and in frustration, tore the immorality chip out of her brain and scratched and clawed at her brain thinking about and embracing the decision she decided to make. "HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HHHHHEEEEERRRRROOOOO!"

She then jumped on Rainbow Dash and hugged her as tight as she possibly could as the evil machine exploded, and Twilight absorbed the impact with all her magic so that the recoil from the gun-like fire explosion wouldn't hurt Sky. Sky wasn't hurt, but the recoil blew him back a few feet and he fell down and got a slight injury on his right arm.

"...Twilight...Twilight!" Sky ran toward Twilight, noticing that she was blown to pieces, but wanted to see if she was alright. "Twilight, you saved me from that robot. Even if you did do a good thing out of your evil nature, it still felt...nice."

"It was hell..." Twilight dreamed about where she would never be. "I was backed into a corner by Celestia, with no other choice but the lesser of two evils...for once, the logical choice for me was not committing the most evil deed I could possibly contemplate...the logical choice...was defying the very evil I chose from the start."

"So your nature for being nice to me wasn't evil, it was something that became an antithesis for evil..." Sky came to another realization. "Twilight, it was your rebellious nature that created good!"

"I never thought that a life lived as a refugee would end like this, me dying in my rebellion..." Twilight was already dead and began to fade into something. "The defiance of nothing is what created something, and the defiance of evil is what created good...Sky please, never forget that the war must never end, for its defiance both with and against will eventually create peace..."

"Farewell forever Twilight, I hope to see you again some other day..." Sky said goodbye to his strange teacher of a friend, as the remains of her robotic body turned into vegetables, and the only things mechanical that remained were two chips. Vegetables and...two?

"She had two of those things inside of her?" Sky asked himself as he grabbed them off the ground. "If one was an immorality chip, what could its opposite adjacent chip be? I wonder if this is where everything will end...ending in a mysterious enigma..."

"I KNOW A MYSTERIOUS ENIGMA THAT WILL END EVERYTHING!" Rarity laughed as she jumped on Sky out of nowhere. "IT WAS DETACHED FROM HER FRIEND AND HIDING DURING THE EXPLOSIVE FIGHT, AND IT WAS AND IS ON YOUR FACE THAT ENTIRE TIME!"

"Oh wow, it's too bad I can't see my own face!" Sky felt silly.

"SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!" Rarity was ready to explode over her new friend. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I think you could be my friend some other day..." Sky was friendly in his very last moments as Rarity exploded on his face and Sky was sent to a very special place in the ending.

The Heroic Ending of the Transcendent Conflict.

Do you not feel like a hero now, hero? Your courage will be inspiring in more ways than one if your choice is to read the final transcendence that awaits Celestia and Sky...


	7. Chapter 7

_The remaining words of the time poem..._

_Twilight is the thief, the robber and the liar_  
_The liar is the one whom the boy admires_  
_Once associated with assassins armed with wood_  
_She fights for her justice not knowing good_

_Celestia is the leader of what she does not destroy_  
_Luna is the creator of Celestia's toy_  
_The leader will one day fall to her own ploy_  
_The creator will one day determine the fate of her boy_

_The twilight will end before the night_  
_The sky shall darken for the moon to turn bright_  
_The order shall reverse so the past will last to see the moon_  
_The gateway to the future anew will open soon_

_What we say can not defy our transcending_  
_What we know can only change our ending_

_Now that you know what will happen when it all ends, the final story may begin..._

The special place that Sky had been sent to upon dying was...dark. It was dark like a knight in a castle who had a right to be tight with his might and throw rocks at every person in the world, whom he could view from anywhere just like the dark night.

"Wow, this place is weird..." Sky was dizzy upon first waking up. "It's so dark, yet I can see every part of me except my own face...is my face darkness too?"

"Of course it is, for your face does not have a brain just like you!" Celestia introduced herself in the dark with an insult. "Now my brainless pants feel even more witless!"

"The pants are wittier than a person?" Sky poked his head out of Celestia's pregnancy pants, revealing he was in the palace of Nomu. "Wow, these are the pants from earlier that helped create life, they must be a genius!"

"You therapeutic dope!" Celestia gave more mentally detrimental insults to him. "Get out of my lower mind prison!"

"Alright...hey wait a minute..." Sky thought as he got out of Celestia and landed on the floor. "If that's from where I came and left...does that mean you gave birth to me again?"

"You finally deduced a correct thesis for a change..." Celestia clapped for the logical opposite of a fallacy. "Yes, I gave birth to you again, and there was nothing you could have done to stop it!"

"Well...of course not, I was dead and trapped inside of you." Sky made the same point.

"Ha ha, we're speaking each other's language, and it's leading to no communication, only worthless understanding!" Celestia laughed at how she toyed with his repetition. "Do you know why so many followers have obeyed me and followed every request of mine to the letter without a second thought? Because I communicated my orders to them, they never actually understood any of it! They never got the reason, they never got the motivation, they never got even NOTHING implanted in their thought process from my orders! And that's what life should be like, wandering through death and pain without any ambitions or purpose! That's why I hate you so much Sky, because you don't agree with the thoughts of ME!"

"You never know, I could agree with some of the things you think if I could read your mind." Sky took the hypothesizing thing too seriously.

"There you go again with trying to UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAY!" Celestia stood firm in rage. "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT THE INARGUABLY CORRECT WORDS OF AN ALL-KNOWING DEITY ARE NOT MEANT TO BE UNDERSTOOD! THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT DAY WHERE YOU BETRAYED MY UNDERSTANDING OF YOU..."

Celestia flashbacked to the day where she had finished giving birth to all of her ponies and humans with downgrade fusion, and had wanted them to fight each other. She had used her magic to create artificial containers of true good and true evil, both of which were stored in two separate Artificial Intelligence chips.

"Alright everyone, please listen to me now so that my words and these ways of life are transported from my mouth to your brain!" Celestia shouted her voice across the crowd of creatures she created. "There are two chips here ready to be installed into your minds, the morality chip and the immorality chip! The morality chip will devote your mind to the goodness of Celestia for the rest of eternity! The immorality chip will devote your mind to the evil of Celestia and make you rebel against good for all of eternity! You can choose whichever one you want in the spirit of free choice, but to make things interesting...it will be required that some of you choose to be good, and some of you choose to be evil, so please choose very carefully as to not disturb the equilibrium of good and bad moral decisions!"

The crowd was shocked. To do the right thing, some of them would have to be evil, and it would be selfish to be avaricious in storing up all the good for themselves. Celestia was a happily cheering creature in all of this confusion.

"Ah, that moment almost reminded me of how everything really started..." she remembered through the memory in the psychological help of her former mind of when she was a child.

"Now Celestia," said Celestia's father two years ago, "I've found out that you are officially insane. I've made you not fully omnipotent so that you will not be tempted to use your powers for unholy deeds, but you still have obligations to use your powers for love and go to Equestria to create beautiful things. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand!" young Celestia lied with a straight face that gave the warm kind of a crooked smile. "I'll try my hardest to fight the lunacy!"

"Yeah, boo lunacy!" a wounded Luna tried to impress Celestia. "Lunacy should die, boo!"

"Not boo...do a boo hoo and a ha ha after our next session..." Luna gulped as Celestia gave her a foreboding message of fear, discouragement, and laughter.

"NOW GO AND PROCREATE THE RECREATIONS OF WHAT WE HAVE NOW!" the deity was ready to celebrate soon as his daughters teleported to Equestria and left Nomu, as he was confident and loved them. "I can finally prepare for the celebrations of my daughters becoming loving creators in peace and quiet!"

When Celestia and Luna got to Equestria, they were shocked with the resources of recreation that had been mysteriously made available to them. Before humans and ponies were created, Equestria was a grassland populated by millions of cows! The only other thing that could be seen in the distance was a giant sea, and this scenery gave Celestia an idea.

"Hey Luna, do you know how to drown yourself?" asked Celestia, who got a rising feeling out of the deliciously good plan she had just formulated. "If you do, then you just might be able to sink to the bottom of the ocean and find some neat materials for your upgrade fusion..."

"Hey, I don't how to swim, so that's not a bad idea!" Luna saw the wisdom in Celestia's wonderful encouragement, even though she was only three years old. "Thanks Celestia, I will not take this wonderful mission from Father lying down until I'm finished!"

As Luna ran into the ocean and drowned herself in the water until she sunk (she didn't die, immortals like her can only be killed with magical things, like that broom), Celestia got ready for a crazy idea.

"Now that that stupid idea to get rid of a stupid nuisance is out of the way," Celestia executed that plan for Luna in preparations for the yummy plan, "it's time for my plan to help bring some taste for delicious danger to this cowardly world...MAH MAH MAH MWA MWA!"

A few times later in the future of time still in a flashback...

"Where are those kids? I sent them to that other world, and they're still not back yet..." the deity knew that his kids were alive and well in the other world, for if they had somehow gotten killed, they would be at home in Nomu. "I've had nothing better to do in this land of creation-producing nothing for the past few days, but I shouldn't be using my busy work as a deity to not check on them..."

The deity decided to teleport to Equestria to see how Celestia and Luna were doing. When he arrived there, he was happy to see that Luna had found the slime at the bottom of the ocean and had combined it with some of the cows to give birth to many ponies and humans, but was surprised at the lack of more than some of the cows and Celestia...The entire land had literally gone from a grassland to a wasteland, as there were no cows to produce the essential materials for grass to grow.

"Hi Father, my upgrade fusion really does work!" Luna got worked up over impressing the deity who came from nothing. "Am I as awesome as Celestia now?"

"Of course not Luna, Celestia is not in the state of being here and now!" the deity was getting worried. "In all my years, I've never had anything escape from my presence, not nothing!"

"Wait a minute, maybe she's up there!" Luna implied that Celestia was still with them, just in the clouds as she pointed up to the sky. "In that place they call Mu!"

"That place isn't called Mu, Luna..." the deity was disappointed in Luna's lack of description for the pearly places in the air, "it's called Mu Mu Beef Bowl!"

"Damn it Luna, you said too little and blew my cover, you fertile waste!" Celestia came out of the restaurant with her homogenous little friends known as cows. "I won't be able to exploit this for any longer if my father tries to direct me in another path, you whole and complete obesity!"

"WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING, CELESTIA?!" the deity swore by his daughter's name as he saw that there were tons of restaurants in the sky titled Mu Mu Beef Bowl that Celestia had put there using her levitation magic.

"NOW THAT THE PINKIE IS OUT OF MY BAG, I HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS BUT TO EXPLAIN WHY IT WAS THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Celestia made a weird thesis on why she didn't have a steer's special place. "Father, in my research of creating things in this world, I have created both beef and bowls!"

Celestia held out a pile of beef that looked like it could fit in a bowl with its circular at the top shape.

"Be held by what I am beholding!" Celestia shot her father a paralyzing gaze. "I created this by downgrade fusing the cows with Luna's humans! I will sell this to the living creatures to eat, and they will have no choice to eat it, for I downgrade fused the grass and the cows to create the wood for the restaurants! I will use all of them to build myself up to the top of the sky!"  
"Sorry I let her use my own kind to create food..." Luna said sheepishly like a coward, "I wasn't trying to promote her cannibalistic behavior by giving her what she wanted..."

"THAT DOES IT!" the deity shouted. "I didn't want to have to do this, but Celestia, you've pulled the leather from the wall, and there's no turning back!"

"All I did was try to create like you said, you shouldn't have a single bone to pick with me!" Celestia just wouldn't agree to have a deal with this one.

"Luna, I need you to do me a favor!" the deity turned to his daughter. "You're my daughter, you're the only one who can change my daughter! You need to show her YOUR methods of creation..."

"What are you two talking about, why can I not hear your whispering just like I hear the sky's wind?" Celestia stood strong in her childlike curiosity as the deity told Luna what she had to do quietly.

"Sorry sister..." Luna remorsed apologetically as she flew up to Celestia while charging up a magic spell, "but father is right, you need to be steered in the right direction, for this is an udder outrage, and you've become a complete bully in this mess of bull! It's time that you learned to create with love..."

"Wait, you can't be...NNOOOOO!" Celestia yelled as Luna's big magic horn of darkness made her pregnant with a particular human...the human who would play a very important role in the present flashback to the past...

"I'll tell you what to impede the questioning going on in your mind right now, because I really don't like questions..." Celestia said two years later in the flashback to mollify the awkwardly confused crowd's distress as they pondered over the shindig of the morality and immorality chips. "Whether you die living a life of morality or immorality, there will be a reward at the end. If you die good, you will get to go to Heaven, paradise for the good. If you die evil, you will get to go to Hell, paradise for the wicked!"

Immediately, the crowd of ponies and humans grew happy, as they felt assurance that there would be no consequences of their decisions of good and evil.

"And that's just the way everyone works..." Celestia thought as she saw the crowd cheering. "As soon as they know there's something in it for them on both paths, they'll take any path they desire...suffering and gain truly are what life is about."

"All right, it appears everyone is ready to make their selection," Celestia had finished, as she wasn't planning to sell them the lecture. "I'm pretty sure I don't need to go over the rules again, you all listened carefully and got them down, right?"

"I listened to all of the rules, Celestia," said a strange voice from the crowd, "but I don't know them. Can you please explain them?"

The crowd instantly fell dead in their tracks of lively behavior, as Celestia looked at the perturbance with a disturbed look on her face.

"You...why did you..." Celestia was in horror. "Say that...SKY!"

"You're looking pretty frustrated and on edge, Celestia..." the voice who was revealed to be of Sky saw the unfathomable rage in Celestia. "Are you angry?"

"Why would you ever say something like that?!" shouted Celestia. "You heard the words...knew the message...and you dare ask for more than that?! Are you...TRYING TO UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"I think he is," said a voice who wanted to know Celestia better suggested, "I don't get this good and evil thing, but I've always wanted to understand you, Celestia."

Soon, a portion of the crowd drew near to Celestia saying they didn't care about the chips, and wanted to understand Celestia better. Not understanding this motion of comprehension, Celestia was simply enraged.

"YOU OVERLY COMPLICATED SIMPLETONS!" Celestia screamed. "MY FATHER TRIED TO UNDERSTAND ME, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF IT! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO KNOW ME WITHOUT THERE BEING PAIN! AND I'LL PROVE IT!"

With a thunderous roar and a frigid stare, Celestia used the power of the chilling air to create a fiery raging inferno of heat that was so hot it burned through Sky and all of his neutral supporters, and bounced off those who were truly good and evil with their full intent to choose the chips.

"Oh no Celestia, what have you done?!" Luna heard the air blast from the ocean, and came to the disaster to see what was wrong with it. "You...killed Sky..."

"In my senseless rage out of good and evil..." Celestia gave an evil smile. "That's where my powers come from...my full knowledge of good and evil as a disobedient offspring of a deity...I can't destroy good and evil things with my own two ways of using magic...but I can very easily annihilate the neutral! And I won't send them to the beautiful paradises I have created once they're dead, I won't even give them NOTHING! I'LL TURN THEM INTO NOTHING BY SENDING THEM TO THE PLACE I NAMED AFTER THE SOUNDS OF THE CREATURES THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME A GOD, BUT LED ME TO NOTHING BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL SEND THEM ALL TO MU!"

"No, you will not assure that kind of future for our son!" Luna illuminated a different light in her horn once more. "YOU WILL RETURN HIM AND FULFILL HIM THE PRESENT OF LIFE!"

"Wait...you don't really mean...NNOOOOO!" Celestia threw up Sky just as she threw the flashback in the fray of her mind in the present.

"And that's when I lost my mind again..." Celestia went insane in her mental state. "I decided that if I couldn't kill you, I would banish you to the human part of Equestria...and then I set up this entire little game in hopes that you would see the importance of good and evil. And to emphasize the importance, I started only letting the really good and the really evil into paradise. That's why your stupid machine friend Twilight who thought she was a complete monster demon refugee by betraying me and putting both chips in her mind so she could one day do so again will never see the light of either paradise...Do you really want to end up like her, Sky?"

"Who knows?" Sky pondered over his own world's mysteries. "And by the way, what's the reason for all of these things going on? I really wish I could read your mind..."

"And I wish I could read yours...BECAUSE THEN I WOULD KNOW THE ANSWERS TO EVERYTHING!" Celestia was too generous in her description of Sky's unfathomable mind. "YOU FAIL TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LISTENED TO! HOW CAN YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I'M COMMANDING OF YOUR OWN HEART?!"

"My heart can be commanded?" Sky asked. "I thought that both ways, it had involuntary functions."

"Sky...you may notice in your foolish understanding of details that my appearance has changed since we last met..." Celestia told him that he had noticed that Celestia was now wearing blue armor. "When I was exposed to great light from the sun...my appearance changed from the color of dark to a pearly kind of dark...SKY blue. It's crystal clear to even the most blind that we were meant to bond together...if you turned evil, we could make a great new world together in the land of Nomu. To show you how generous I am in the act of selling my offers, I'll ask you just one more time...will you be evil...OR THE NOT?!"

Sky thought about this complicated and philosophically simple question, and in a few seconds, had made his true last choice of final decisions.

"You'll have my apologies after I've finished saying this..." Sky was thankful for the offer he was given, "but I can't be evil. Evil may be where good ultimately came from, and it can eventually lead to the creation of good, but to me, it just doesn't feel good. I guess I truly am the not."

"Oh, you're more than that." Celestia made a very good effort at an evil smile. "Your decision to reject evil has given you the universe...FOR THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE SHALL BE THE NOT ALONG WITH YOU! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED. ALONG...WITH...EVERYTHING!"

At the moments meant to be the last, Celestia grew really big, really big like in the sense that she bigger than the state of having big quality. She then ate everything around her, including the palace of Nomu and the paradise of Heaven and Hell, ALONG...WITH...EVERYTHING excluding Sky, for he was a nothing. She combined it all for a downgrade fusion, one that would make anything that could possibly be downgraded or upgraded a meaningless change...

"THIS IS THE FINAL ENDING!" Celestia bellowed as the magic created from her ultimate downgrade fusion came out of what was in her pants, and went to her horn. "THIS SPELL WILL BE SO POWERFUL IT WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING I HAVEN'T EATEN, EVEN ME! THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE IN ETERNAL BONDAGE IN THE NOTHINGNESS, INCLUDING MOTHER AND SON! I HOPE YOU LOVE ME, BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

Celestia's horn fired an unbelievably all-powerful spell that had so much power, it would destroy anything that even had a remote sense of belief in the presence of the forms of power at Sky.

"So I know what will happen to me when I die..." Sky saw his own death. "I wonder what will happen when this is all over..."

"Sky, haven't you learned anything from everything that's happened so far?" said Twilight's voice. "Even when the ending is all over...it's not over..."

And just like that, it was the ending...for Celestia. She lost. In what had previously been planned to be her victory, she lost. The evil of Twilight's heart had reached Sky's mind after all, for he knew about good thanks to her! Because Sky was not neutral any more, the magic reflected off of him, and it only came back on Celestia...

"Wait...the only destruction that can result from this means...NNNNNOOOOO!" Celestia thought about something on the level of her own mind as she was about to be destroyed by her own magic. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS TO THE NO!"

There was a shining radiant light of magnificent brightness magnifying itself through the translucent air that used pellucid light to shine divine holy aurora beams into the eyes of the holy as Celestia died, and Sky found himself in another special place, one that belonged to Luna.

"Hello Sky...congrats on finding the truth of the true final ending." Luna introduced Sky to her bedroom that had appeared.  
"So the final ending has finally concluded, I wonder what will happen after that..." Sky replied as he looked around the bedroom and saw that there was a bed, there were dolls everywhere, Luna was sitting at a table with a toy tea set, and she was pregnant. "So what is this place?"

"This is me..." Luna described herself for the life of her and everyone. "Father knew that time was destined to end after Celestia went crazy, so every living creature that has died has been destined to return to me. Everything that has been created that is good shall live on inside my uterus, and they shall experience the joy of growing and being created with me for all eternity..."

"What about the evil things?" Sky wanted to know about another presence. "Where's Twilight?"

"Twilight is right here, Sky." Luna held out a doll of Twilight. "The spirits of all the evil creatures are now in these dolls, and because they're inanimate objects, they're not even aware of the fact that they're real. They never lived a true life, so they will never live again forever..."

"Poor Twilight..." Sky felt sympathy for Twilight. "She protected me in her evil ways, but I was never able to do anything for her..."

"Even though the dolls aren't alive, I like to have a tea party with them every now and what will be then..." Luna had chairs around the round table that were the seats for Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Celestia. "Thinking about what things would be like if they were a part of me..."

"Not to be selfish, but...what about me?" Sky asked. "Is what Celestia said still true? Are the fates of the neutral...just to become nothing?"

"Sky...as long as your mind and spirit continue to imagine things and you defy the presence of nothing inside of you," Luna said her final words of wisdom to her son, "you will never become nothing."

Sky understood what Luna said, and he felt...good.

"I...I now have a complete understanding of good, evil...and neutrality," Sky became complete in both reality and in his imagination. "I feel...complete again now."

"Sky, the remainder of this universe is in darkness now, meaning that even my bedroom filled with the lights of dreams is the darkness." Luna tried to complete the message of hope. "Even though you are neutral, you still have good and evil in you from Twilight, and can live here forever in the darkness."

"That sounds amazing." Sky replied in amazement to show that he was amazed.

"And also...take this with you Sky." said Luna as she put the doll of Twilight in Sky's hands. "In a way, she created you...even though she's gone, I think she'll be happier to be with her creation more than she'll be happy to be with her creator."

"So that's what happened..." Sky remembered the good times of his friend's last moments. "I've never been more glad to know that the universe was a true story!"

"Let's go Sky!" Luna was prepared to be a leader in leading Sky to the tea party. "The journey has just begun!"

"This truly is a dark day for the creation of magic, happiness, and love!" Sky loved as he hugged Luna having finally been enlightened in this dark world of transcending light.

The final ending started many beginnings of goodness.

_The Loving Mother Hugging Ending_

_You have done some good work reading the tale of the confusing transcendence, hero...but there is still one question that remains if there is not a myriad...where are the Dark Sky, even though they are all there in that transcendence? This will be the answer..._

The Dark Sky's Epilogue of the Beginning

In the present world of the past of Fluttershy's Dark Sky...

"Well, the threat of those silly cupcakes is going to be gone soon," the trio of pegasi said triumphantly as they were still ascending higher in the dark sky. "The end of our song is going to be the beginning of our victory!"

"I'm an admitted defeatist!" Spike shouted in surrender as he was still being carried by Derpy Hooves. "Now get me off this merry-go-round in the sky called life!"

"Every battle's end results in the beginning of two victories, Spike." Derpy shared some words of wisdom with him.

"Yes..." said a voice. "A villain's victory eventually leads to the victory of a hero. A hero's victory eventually leads to the victory of a villain. But normally, that's eventually, and now, this eventuality will be the beginning in the present scenario..."

"So...who's the hero and who's the villain here?" everyone was so curious, that they failed to concentrate and didn't notice a rift opening in the universe below them.

"The villain is not here..." another Derpy Hooves that appeared gave an evil smile of stupid innocence. "HE IS THERE!"  
"Hey, it's me!" Derpy happily pointed out the obvious as the darkness was rising.

And suddenly, everything went dark as they were sucked into the rift.

"Hey wait a minute!" shouted the black pegasus as the rift had teleported them to the end of the present future. "This isn't what happened in the past!"

"Of course it's not, because this is the present!" declared Discord as he appeared to them as the darkness gained a sunny desert oasis appearance. "Welcome to the future!"

"Wait a second, I remember this place!" the orange pegasus recognized the place as he looked around. "This is the Desolate Desert of Distorted Drug Delusions! They say that all hardcore stoners come here when they die! What happened?"

"Relax, the fact that you're alive and well here at the end of time proves you're not dead, you silly goblins!" Derpy laughed as she and another Derpy Hooves appeared at Discord's sides.

"Meet my number one assistant, Derpy Hooves!" Discord introduced the pony on his right side. "I extracted the good childhood innocent derpiness from her spirit in the future, and put it inside another Derpy that I will one day call Luna..."

"What do you think of my daughters, Dark Sky?" Discord cackled in a discordant tone.

"H-how are you even free?" Spike asked in fear. "I thought you were stoned!"

"I was..." Discord prepared to elaborate, "...and as so, it would be my destiny in the future to eventually become dust and turn into nothing. But in the future, I will not accept such a fate! I will use my powers of chaos to defy the nothingness and become a deity in my own universe of nothing! In that future, I mixed the past, present, and future, ALL INTO IN ONE TIMELINE, SO I COULD GO BACK INTO THE PAST AND ENLIST YOUR HELP FOR THE FUTURE! AND BECAUSE ALL THE TIME IS POLYMERIZED TOGETHER, IT WON'T EFFECT ANYTHING BUT MAKE IT GO JUST AS I PLANNED!"

"WAIT...and our help?" the orange pegasus replied. "What are we going to do for you?"

"..." the gray pegasus helped the argument silently.

"You will be transformed as well as transcended into the beloved creations of my future!" Discord cast a magic spell of chaos that transformed them all.

After the spell was over, Spike had transformed into a cow, Derpy and the other Derpy had transformed into the deity's daughters, Celestia and Luna, and the trio had turned into Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight with metal alloys in their clothing.  
"Go forth and multiply, you silly butler!" Discord laughed at the cow Spike, as he started involuntarily cloning himself thanks to Discord's chaos magic. "All of you will be in my new world of nothing with no memory of this, so that my world shall continue in an endless time loop FOREVER!"

"This is some really messed up stuff, Discord!" the trio shouted as all of them vanished, and all of them were teleported to Discord's world, filling in the past, present, and future roles where it was all appropriate.

"And I'm not done..." Discord rubbed his hands together as Fluttershy appeared in front of him, "I have a BIG SURPRISE prepared for you!

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?!" Fluttershy trembled as she was at Discord's mercy.

"ENJOY YOUR TRANSCENDING CREATION, HERO!" Discord transformed Fluttershy, and soon, she was inside Celestia's uterus.

"Hmm...so this is what it's like to be prepared for being born..." the being who would soon be named Sky thought inside of Celestia. "I wonder what will happen..."

_The True Ending of the Dark Sky's Transcendence: The True Beginning_

_The Beginning of the Final Enigmatic Words of the Cloud Dragon of the Mist_

_You have done it! You have done a good job once again hero! But it was not just a good job this time...this time it was work that transcends goodness!_

_You fully understand what it means to transcend, for you were able to read the entire story, and took full notice of the trials and tribulations that test a hero's lack of understanding! You were born the scum of the earth, yet you have the power to gain the knowledge of a deity, and transform yourself into the form of a deity, a big human! A big human that knows the true meaning of magic, happiness, and most of all...love!_

_Your mind is not confused and you will never become nothing, you are still the king of the sky! Continue bringing the light through the skies even in your transcendence! You shall always have a good night in the light!_


End file.
